


Brave Vesperia Circus

by Eliandre



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, F/F, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre
Summary: Bienvenue au cirque de Brave Vesperia, un cirque pas comme les autres... Entrez, n'ayez pas peur ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher...





	1. L'entrée au cirque

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Brave Vesperia Circus
> 
> Auteur : Eliandre
> 
> Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei
> 
> Rating : T pour le début mais risque fort de se finir en M
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont toujours pas ma propriété car sinon, la version PS3 du jeu serait sortie hors du Japon. Yaoi et Yuri évoqués.
> 
> Note : Cette série d’OS m’a été inspirée suite à une discussion avec Kaleiya sur certaines idées particulières concernant une connaissance commune... Me rappelant divers jeux et histoires où le cirque était un lieu louche, cela a donné naissance à… ça…
> 
> Note de Kal : Ah… Cette fameuse discussion des plus enrichissantes… Dommage que certaines idées n’aient pas pu être mises en pratique car je suis à présent persuadée que cela t’aurait bien servi.

** L’entrée au cirque **

« Bienvenue au cirque de Brave Vesperia ! Entrez, venez vite, entrez ! La troupe de Brave Vesperia saura vous accueillir comme il se doit ! »

Les jolies affiches attrayantes collées aux murs de la ville avaient fait leur œuvre. Quelques membres avaient également parcouru les rues en distribuant des billets gratuits pour les plus défavorisés, renforçant leurs invitations à venir. Résultat ? Une foule brillante se pressait devant l’entrée du chapiteau pour la première représentation. Il y avait de tout : enfants candides ou adultes dans l’expectative, ouvrier habillé de sa pauvre chemise de lin déchirée ou dame de la haute société parée de bijoux et de vêtements de velours, jeunes insouciants qui bavardaient gaiement ou personnes mûres qui observaient d’un air désapprobateur ou sévère. Des riches, des pauvres, des profiteurs ou des exploités, des gens honnêtes ou des escrocs, des cœurs innocents ou coupables. Peu importe, la troupe de Brave Vesperia était prête à accueillir tout le monde…

« Vous ne serez pas déçus du spectacle et verrez des numéros comme vous n’en avez jamais vu ! »

La musique de l’orchestre et les bannières flamboyantes attiraient les spectateurs à l’intérieur du chapiteau comme des papillons de nuit incapables de résister à la lumière…  Chapiteau qui était assez étrange d’ailleurs. Il ne possédait pas les traditionnelles couleurs rouges, jaunes ou blanches de tout chapiteau de cirque mais il avait plutôt des nuances sombres avec du noir, du bleu nuit ou du violet où s’intercalaient des touches de blanc pur. L’intérieur semblait, lui, animé d’une étrange magie où son dôme ressemblait à un ciel obscur de la nuit parsemé d’étoiles brillantes et emplies d’espoir… En attendant que la foule nombreuse arrive et s’installe, des sucreries étaient distribuées, données peut-être un peu trop allègrement à ces inconscients…

« Il y en a pour toutes les bourses et pour tous les prix ! »

Pendant que les artistes se préparaient pour la représentation et leurs numéros, un membre était déjà à l’ouvrage devant l’entrée du chapiteau, sous les lueurs du cirque, aimantant les regards des spectateurs et les faisant patienter jusqu’à ce que la dernière personne s’installe à sa place. Habillé impeccablement, avec des gestes maniérés et polis, monsieur Loyal sait jouer de son charisme pour réaliser son travail.

« Entrez et installez-vous confortablement pendant que… »

« Monsieur, monsieur ! S’il vous plaît, monsieur ! »

Une petite voix se fit entendre. La voix d’un garçon pauvre qui devait avoir environ douze ans et qui regardait monsieur Loyal avec une mine triste mais dans le même temps, avec un regard d’espoir. Monsieur Loyal se tourna alors vers celui qui l’avait interrompu.

« Oui, qu’il y a-t-il jeune homme ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Il parait que vous avez distribué des billets gratuits à mes amis… mais je n’étais pas là ce jour-là. C’est peut-être trop tard mais… pourriez-vous me donner un billet gratuit ? C’est mon rêve de voir le cirque mais… je n’ai pas les moyens de m’acheter un billet. » acheva le garçon d’une voix dépitée.

Monsieur Loyal considéra l’enfant un instant puis lui demanda :

« Jeune homme, as-tu été un garçon sage ? As-tu toujours écouté tes parents ? »

« Oui, je fais toujours ce que mes parents me disent de faire. Je les aide à gagner de l’argent pour faire vivre mes jeunes frères et sœurs. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je n’étais pas là le jour où vous avez donné des billets gratuits. »

« C’est bien. Tu es un brave garçon. » opina monsieur Loyal en regardant rapidement autour de lui.

Puis voyant des gens qui ne prêtaient guère attention à ce garçon, trop préoccupés à entrer rapidement et à prendre leur place, monsieur Loyal se baissa à la hauteur de l’enfant et fouilla prestement dans sa poche pour en ressortir un billet gratuit.

« Tiens, prends-le. Tu l’as bien mérité. Je ne pense pas qu’il t’arrivera malheur ce soir. N’abuse pas trop des sucreries. Elles sont délicieuses mais une consommation excessive peut entraîner de malheureuses conséquences… »

« Monsieur ? » fit l’enfant en le regardant sans comprendre.

Mais pour toute réponse, monsieur Loyal lui adressa le plus énigmatique des sourires…

Lorsque l’enfant partit en courant à l’intérieur du chapiteau, monsieur Loyal réajusta son haut-de-forme et ses gants, s’éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge avant de reprendre son travail :

« Bienvenue au cirque de Brave Vesperia ! Entrez, entrez vite…  Oh, mais n’entrez… que si vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher… »


	2. Monsieur Loyal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : 
> 
> Moi Dix Mois - Ange
> 
> Moi Dix Mois - Gloire dans le silence

** Monsieur Loyal **

Il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles avec élégance. Haut-de-forme, nœud papillon, veste en queue-de-pie, souliers vernis, monsieur Loyal travaillait toujours avec acharnement, toujours le premier à entrer dans son rôle et à commencer son numéro même si ce n’était pas exactement comme les autres artistes. Avant que la représentation ne commence, monsieur Loyal invitait et accueillait les spectateurs.

D’ailleurs, monsieur Loyal du cirque Brave Vesperia ne ressemblait pas du tout à ceux des autres cirques…

Son haut-de-forme, sa veste en queue-de-pie sans épaulettes dorées, ses souliers vernis étaient d’un blanc immaculé. Son pantalon, plutôt moulant au lieu d’être bouffant, était également blanc, comme ses gants. Seul le ruban entourant son haut-de-forme, son nœud papillon et les brandebourgs de sa veste étaient d’une couleur bleu azur qui mettait en valeur son regard.

Les plus observateurs constataient qu’il était bien jeune pour occuper la fonction de monsieur Loyal, ils ne s’attendaient pas à un maître de cérémonie de vingt et un ans… Il semblait si inexpérimenté du monde et de la société, si innocent avec ses courts cheveux blonds d’or, ses yeux saphir qui semblaient refléter une telle candeur ou ses sourires bienveillants et chaleureux qu’il adressait au public. Inconscient de son pouvoir de séduction sur les femmes, comme le soulignaient les membres masculins de la troupe, son charisme, sa voix légère et posée au parler poli, ses traits fins, charmants et agréables attiraient inexorablement le regard de tous, hommes, femmes ou enfants. Il ressemblait tellement à un ange qui se serait égaré dans le monde du cirque…

Oh oui, pour ces spectateurs, il n’y avait pas de meilleur appât que monsieur Loyal dont le nom civil était Flynn Scifo même si on tendait à l’oublier…

Pourtant, ce serait faire injure à sa tâche si on réduisait celle-ci qu’à présenter et annoncer les numéros des artistes du cirque. Dès que la troupe arrivait à un endroit qui lui plaisait, c’était Flynn, en tant que monsieur Loyal, qui avait la responsabilité de négocier avec les autochtones : obtention d’un lieu assez vaste où les chevaux auraient de l’herbe à croquer, sommes à verser pour la location du terrain, la consommation d’eau et d’électricité entre autres. Il devait s’assurer de la publicité en attribuant le collage des affiches à quelques-uns de ses pairs, gérer les finances et le budget du cirque, assurer le planning entre les répétitions des membres, les représentations données et l’ouverture de la Galerie des Monstres. Il participait rarement aux corvées, même s’il appréciait ces moments conviviaux : s’il était accueilli les bras ouverts pour tout ce qui touchait au rangement et au nettoyage, sa contribution à la cuisine et aux repas était plus controversée, même si personne n’avait osé lui dire tout haut ce qu’ils pensaient tout bas…  Flynn était le membre le plus occupé de la troupe, passant souvent son temps dans sa roulotte – la plus spacieuse du cirque – à s’occuper de ses divers travaux ingrats. Tel était le rôle de celui qu’on considérait comme le chef de la troupe de Brave Vesperia… du moins officiellement…

Car officieusement… monsieur Loyal n’était pas le véritable maître du cirque, en dépit des immenses privilèges dont il bénéficiait… Toutefois, son autorité demeurait grande, étant le second après le Maître du cirque dans la hiérarchie et on pouvait le considérer comme celui qui régnait dans le cirque à la lumière du soleil…

Son intégration dans le cirque était d’ailleurs l’une des plus récentes. Seule l’écuyère, leur dernière recrue, pouvait affirmer être arrivée après lui. Il avait toutefois fois su se faire adopter rapidement par les autres membres, surtout par le dompteur avec qui il se disputait aussi fréquemment qu’ils se réconciliaient, tel un vieux couple. Le public l’ignorait mais dans le cirque, tout le monde savait que le cœur de monsieur Loyal était dominé inconditionnellement et sans partage par le dompteur… Et qu’il ne fallait, en aucun cas, poser ne serait-ce un doigt sur lui sous peine des pires représailles… Certains l’avaient appris à leurs dépens et étaient toujours en train d’expier ce crime dans la Galerie des Monstres…

Le rôle de Flynn était d’accueillir, en tant que monsieur Loyal, les nombreux spectateurs dès l’entrée du chapiteau, dont certains infortunés – que le Seigneur ait pitié de leur âme s’il existe – n’en ressortiraient jamais vivants… Ou du moins, pas avant de subir des séquelles irréversibles… A chaque représentation, il disposait de la charge d’ouvrir l’entrée du chapiteau à tous et de la fermer définitivement aux injustes, ne montrant la sortie qu’aux innocents… Flynn n’aimait pas toujours ce que lui et les autres membres faisaient aux coupables bien qu’il respectait la Loi implicite mais inflexible du cirque… Le dompteur lui répétait souvent que c’était certainement la conséquence d’avoir eu un cœur déterminé trop noble lors de son ancienne existence humaine avant de tenter de l’encourager à reprendre sa tâche… Certes, Flynn n’aimait pas ce côté de son véritable rôle mais comme toujours, le dompteur savait mieux que quiconque comment le faire fléchir…

Cependant, pour l’heure, tous les invités avaient pénétrés dans le chapiteau. Flynn tira sur les ficelles, lâchant les pans qui permettaient la fermeture de l’entrée. Il s’avançait au centre de la piste, sous la musique de l’orchestre positionné juste au-dessus de l’entrée des coulisses, étrange orchestre dont on n’apercevait que les silhouettes filiformes à peine humanoïdes, aux yeux luisants farouchement dans la pénombre grandissante… Pendant que les lumières côté spectateurs commençaient à s’éteindre, sous les feux des projecteurs, Flynn adressa au public un visage bienveillant et un sourire accueillant. Ses yeux bleu azur si candides firent frémir les demoiselles n’ayant pas encore quitté les illusions et les espérances du jeune âge.

« Bienvenue au cirque de Brave Vesperia ! J’espère que vous êtes installés confortablement à vos places pour profiter du spectacle ! Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour parmi nous pendant que vous profitez de nos numéros ! »

Flynn rappela ensuite les mesures de sécurité :

« Il est interdit de courir dans les escaliers ou de s’y asseoir. Il est déconseillé de se lever pendant le spectacle car vous gênerez la vue à d’autres. Oh et je ne pense pas que vous pourrez quitter le cirque en plein milieu d’un tour de nos artistes… Ce serait insulter leur dur labeur et les entraînements auxquels ils se sont soumis… »

Il ne laissa pas aux spectateurs le temps de réagir à ses derniers propos… Poursuivant avec un sourire, il annonça :

« Mais tout de suite, sans plus attendre, je vous présente Estelle, notre écuyère ! »


	3. L'écuyère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist :
> 
> Julie Zenatti - Princesse Tango
> 
> Nightwish – Storytime
> 
> Frédéric Chopin – La Valse de l’Adieu

** L’écuyère **

Elle était toujours si humble, si modeste, elle, dont l’âme demeurait la plus pure et la plus généreuse au sein de la troupe. Précédée par ses quatre chevaux portant une plume rose sur la tête, habillée de sa simple robe blanche aux motifs et aux paillettes dorés dénudant ses épaules et ses bras, d’une paire de bottines et d’une fleur de lys accrochée à ses cheveux, cravache à la main, l’écuyère était la première à faire son entrée en scène.

L’écuyère qu’on surnommait affectueusement Estelle mais peu, même parmi les membres du cirque, faisaient l’effort de se rappeler son véritable nom : Estellise Sidos Heurassein.

C’était d’ailleurs le dompteur qui lui avait donné son surnom et les autres l’avaient repris. Seul monsieur Loyal se donnait la peine de s’adresser à elle par son prénom complet sauf lors des représentations. Elle était la dernière arrivée dans la troupe, la plus récente recrue. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était – et de loin – considérée comme la plus bienveillante parmi les membres de Brave Vesperia qui ne ressemblaient absolument pas à des enfants de chœur… Son intégration trouvait en grande partie sa cause dans l’insistance de la magicienne, la personne dont elle était la plus proche. Et pour comme pour monsieur Loyal et le dompteur, on ne faisait pas mystère de sa relation avec la magicienne dans le cirque… Nombre d’entre eux prenaient même plaisir à les taquiner plus ou moins subtilement, tels le dompteur ou la funambule-trapéziste.

Pendant que ses chevaux faisaient le tour de la piste en trottant, au rythme de la musique jouée par l’orchestre, le public observait le jeune âge – elle devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans –, les yeux verts mais surtout les cheveux roses de l’écuyère. Les gens pouvaient penser qu’elle les avait teints pour le spectacle, une simple illusion éphémère mais non, il s’agissait de sa couleur naturelle. Oh, ils n’avaient pas été toujours roses naturellement, ils étaient devenus ainsi lors de sa venue dans la troupe… En effet, comme monsieur Loyal, Estelle avait joui d’une ancienne existence humaine avant d’obtenir le rôle de l’écuyère… D’ailleurs, son arrivée fut l’une des plus controversées : monsieur Loyal était des plus réservés, ne voulant pas la soumettre à la Loi du cirque et le Maître du cirque ne trancha en sa faveur qu’après une longue hésitation et surtout, à cause de la volonté farouche de la magicienne… Cependant, au final, elle devint appréciée de tous qui la considéraient comme une petite sœur qu’on devait protéger, étant la dernière venue dans Brave Vesperia. Sauf bien sûr, pour la magicienne qui la regardait d’une façon un peu différente…

Là, on la voyait sur la piste, guidant ses quatre chevaux avec sa cravache mais hors représentation, il était possible d’apercevoir Estelle en train d’aider à coller les affiches du cirque ou de distribuer des billets gratuits dans les rues de la ville aux plus défavorisés avec la magicienne ou, encore, dévalant les gradins pour donner des sucreries qu’elle offrait à tout le monde avec un visage à la fois souriant et soucieux juste avant le spectacle… Comme monsieur Loyal, l’écuyère constituait un appât de choix et savait attirer l’attention des gens, émouvant généralement par son innocence, les vieilles dévotes ou les pervers manipulateurs, ces derniers ayant de bonnes chances de provoquer les foudres ou plutôt les boules de feu de sa protectrice attitrée... Comme monsieur Loyal, l’écuyère, de par sa nature douce et gentille, désapprouvait les autres activités du cirque une fois l’entrée du chapiteau bloquée définitivement pour certains… Elle était celle qui se rendait le moins souvent dans la Galerie des Monstres mais elle était celle qui était la plus encline à la compassion… Toutefois, contrairement à Flynn dont les responsabilités étaient plus grandes, Estelle avait un rôle moins ingrat : elle accordait un dernier délai aux coupables, un ultime avertissement pour qu’ils puissent réfléchir au changement et elle plaidait toujours leur cause en recherchant une bonne action qui pouvait justifier leur expulsion hors du cirque…

Il était d’ailleurs temps de donner l’avertissement qui constituait le clou de son numéro… Après avoir fait exécuter une marche forcée au rythme des percussions de l’orchestre puis obliger ses chevaux à se cabrer sur leurs pattes arrières, l’écuyère adressa un signe de la main à monsieur Loyal qui annonça alors :

« Attention mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je demande le silence et votre entière attention sur ce qui va suivre. Puissent vos regards voir au-delà du simple tour que vous allez observer… Vous avez encore le temps… »

Les lumières sur la piste changèrent et seule la caisse claire résonna dans le chapiteau. Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle. Estelle ordonna alors le galop à ses quatre chevaux qui se mirent à courir si vite que le public en distinguait à peine leur silhouette. Ceux des premiers rangs étaient même soufflés par les courants que provoquait le galop des chevaux. Un claquement de cravache retentit et la course des animaux commença à ralentir. Au moment où les équidés redevinrent visibles pour leurs yeux, les gens poussèrent des exclamations de stupeur ou d’émerveillement : les chevaux qui possédaient auparavant une robe alezane, s’étaient parés chacun d’une nouvelle couleur. L’un était devenu blanc comme neige, un autre s’était coloré d’un rouge sang, le troisième s’était teint en noir et le quatrième s’était paré d’une nuance pâle sinistre assez difficile à différencier précisément. Second claquement de cravache d’Estelle et les chevaux stoppèrent net leur marche. Dans le même temps, Flynn récita à voix haute et claire la phrase suivante :

« Le pouvoir leur fut donné sur le quart de la terre, pour faire périr les hommes par l'épée, par la famine, par la mortalité, et par les bêtes sauvages de la terre. » [1]

L’avertissement avait été donné… Peu parmi les injustes en comprendraient le véritable sens mais tous avaient dû confusément sentir le message… Certains, parmi les membres de la troupe, monsieur Loyal y compris, se demandaient pourquoi adresser un avertissement si empreint de connotations bibliques alors qu’aucun d’entre eux ne croyaient en une quelconque religion, à l’exception de l’écuyère peut-être, mais le Maître du cirque avait été catégorique sur ce point : peu importe que les coupables soient des croyants ou des athées, l’essentiel était qu’ils ressentent instinctivement l’avertissement les poussant une dernière fois à une réflexion sur leurs comportements. Après, libre à eux de le prendre au sérieux ou de l’ignorer, la différence se ferait entre ceux qui sortiraient du chapiteau et ceux qui y resteraient irrévocablement…

Pendant que les spectateurs applaudissaient à tout rompre devant ce qu’ils pensaient être un habile tour de passe-passe, les quatre chevaux de l’écuyère s’approchaient de leur maîtresse qui les récompensa d’un morceau de sucre. Scène qui aurait été considérée comme surprenante si on avait su que malgré son caractère bienveillant, Estelle ne disposait d’aucune affinité avec les animaux… Sans exception, ils l’ignoraient superbement en dépit de tous les efforts qu’elle faisait pour se faire apprécier. S’il fallait un exemple, il n’y avait juste qu’à examiner le comportement du chien savant avec elle quoique dans son cas, il avait toujours été hautain et indifférent à la plupart des gens à quelques exceptions près.

L’orchestre reprenait un air plus commun et l’écuyère exécuta les derniers tours de son numéro. Lorsque la musique s’acheva, les chevaux firent une révérence et Estelle salua tout le monde avec un sourire pendant qu’elle recevait des applaudissements.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Estelle, l’écuyère ! »

En entendant les mots de monsieur Loyal, une nouvelle salve d’applaudissements retentit, plus forte que la précédente pendant qu’Estelle renvoyait ses chevaux dans les coulisses avant de saluer une dernière fois le public. Adieu à celle qui incarnait l’innocence de la troupe, adieu aux malheureux inconscients  qui finiraient dans la Galerie des Monstres ! Cependant, au moment où elle s’apprêtait à quitter la piste…

« Estelle ! Un petit câlin pour le vieux Raven qui est manque d’amour ! » s’exclama soudain avec une voix exagérée un homme à l’apparence de clown qui avait surgi par surprise par l’entrée des artistes et qui était désormais en train de serrer l’écuyère dans ses bras.

Un deuxième clown, qui devait être un jeune garçon, accourut derrière le premier, l’air paniqué.

« Raven, arrête ça tout de suite ! Sinon Tu-Sais-Qui va… » dit-il d’un ton affolé mais il fut rapidement interrompu.

« Ah là là ! Quand le grand Raven connaîtra-t-il l’amour ? » demanda dramatiquement le premier clown à son public en lâchant l’écuyère qui en profita pour s’éclipser prestement dans les coulisses.

Témoin de la scène, monsieur Loyal ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir. Si l’Auguste cherchait la souffrance, il venait de s’offrir comme punching-ball pour une longue période indéterminée à la magicienne vu ce qu’il venait de faire à l’écuyère. Il fallait juste espérer que la magicienne ne mette pas le feu au chapiteau comme la dernière fois… Faire disparaître les dégâts et convaincre les autochtones qu’il s’agissait d’un simple accident avaient été un travail éprouvant pour lui… Surtout qu’elle n’était point du genre à faire dans la dentelle…

Il était toutefois temps pour Flynn de reprendre son rôle de maître de cérémonie.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous présente notre Auguste accompagné de son clown blanc : Raven et Karol ! »

S’ils pouvaient terminer leur numéro avant que la magicienne n’explose de fureur, ce serait bien pour tous…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Allusion aux chevaux des quatre Cavaliers de l’Apocalypse de la Bible. La phrase récitée par Flynn est le passage se référant à ces quatre Cavaliers. Petite rappel :  
> -Cheval blanc – Conquête  
> -Cheval rouge – Guerre (dans le sens guerre civile)  
> -Cheval noir – Famine  
> -Cheval pâle d’une couleur sinistre indéterminée (traditionnellement vert) - Mort


	4. Le clown blanc et l'Auguste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist :  
> Edmund Angerer / Leopold Mozart / Franz Joseph Haydn – La Symphonie des Jouets

**Le clown blanc et l’Auguste** [1]

Il ne pouvait pas avoir de contraste plus saisissant que ces deux-là. D’autant que dans la troupe de Brave Vesperia, le clown blanc semblait physiquement le plus jeune avec ses douze ans et l’Auguste, le plus âgé avec ses trente-cinq ans. Et le maquillage et les costumes ne faisaient qu’accentuer leurs différences. Sous un élégant maquillage blanc où était dessiné un sourcil arqué, le premier ressemblait assez à un traditionnel clown blanc en version miniature. Il portait un chapeau conique cyan piqué de petites étoiles, une chemise blanche à volants aux manches amples avec, par-dessus, une veste bleu nuit assorti à son pantalon bouffant. Une paire de longues chaussettes blanches et des souliers noirs vernis complétaient l’ensemble. L’Auguste, en revanche, semblait avoir pris des libertés dans son costume.  Certes, il possédait le fameux nez rouge et son visage était fardé de blanc mais il avait utilisé le noir pour colorer ses paupières et marquer davantage son sourire grimaçant, offrant ainsi un masque un peu plus sinistre… ce qui était renforcé par les couleurs plutôt sobres qu’il avait choisies pour sa tenue. Au lieu de s’habiller avec des chemises, des vestes et des pantalons grotesques et burlesques, l’Auguste de Brave Vesperia se distinguait par un haori d’un violet sombre aux manches trop amples où on percevait néanmoins une paire de gants blancs et un hakama noir trop long où il ne cessait d’y trébucher dessus avec ses pieds, qui ne portaient pas les gigantesques chaussures traditionnelles. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine de porter une perruque, s’étant contenté de mêler à ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et négligés mais attachés par une queue, quelques mèches de couleurs carmin, pourpre et kaki. L’Auguste de Brave Vesperia était loin de porter des tons joyeux et éclatants…

 Dans ce cirque plus qu’ailleurs, il fallait toujours se méfier de ceux qui se faisaient passer pour de simples baladins…

Karol Capel incarnait le clown blanc tandis que sous le masque de l’Auguste, se cachait celui qui préférait se faire appeler Raven. Toutefois, ce dernier avait porté d’autres noms comme Damuron Atomais ou Schwann Oltorain… Les noms plus ou moins faux qu’il s’amusait à prendre lorsqu’il se mêlait aux habitants locaux… Au final, au sein du cirque, c’était sous le pseudo de Raven qu’il était connu… même si le dompteur, spécialiste incontestable pour donner des surnoms, préférait l’appeler  « le vieil homme » vu sa tendance à se plaindre de tout et de n’importe quoi…

Pour ce numéro, l’orchestre ne jouait aucune mélodie, se contentant d’accentuer avec leurs instruments les gestes des deux clowns, venus avec de nombreux accessoires. Pendant que Karol essayait de jongler avec divers objets hétéroclites – balles, anneaux, épées et masses – Raven l’interrompit en pointant son index ganté vers les spectateurs :

« Allons Karol-kun, ne fais pas le rabat-joie devant notre bon public ! Regarde, je vois déjà de charmantes demoiselles prêtes à tenir compagnie au vieux Raven ! Saluez le vieux Raven ! Saluez le vieux Raven ! » dit-il en agitant une main et certaines spectatrices, prises par le jeu, lui rendirent son salut.

« Rien à faire Raven ! » répliqua d’un ton furieux le clown blanc. « Notre but consiste à distraire le public ! Ce que je fais, contrairement à toi ! »

Bien sûr, tout cela faisait partie du numéro. L’Auguste se mit à gémir dramatiquement d’un air outrée, secouant avec insistance l’épaule de son jeune compagnon, ce qui le déconcentra et provoqua la chute des objets avec lesquels il jonglait dont une balle qui atterrit sur le front du perturbateur, suivie d’une masse qui l’assomma à moitié et le fit tomber. Raven exagéra sa culbute en atterrissant comiquement sur les fesses…  Des rires fusèrent du côté des spectateurs.

« Ah, infortuné Raven ! Même mon jeune compagnon est contre moi ! Dire que j’avais besoin d’un auxiliaire pour m’aider à accueillir mes charmantes demoiselles ! Qui pourra donc le remplacer ? » s’écria l’Auguste.

Un projecteur s’alluma en direction de Flynn qui se tenait, un peu à l’écart, devant l’entrée des artistes. Raven se dirigea alors vers le blond et avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, il entoura un bras autour de ses épaules pour l’entraîner vers la piste. [2]

« Notre jeune monsieur Loyal va apporter une généreuse contribution à notre noble et glorieuse cause ! »

Voyant cela, Karol arrêta son tour de jonglage, posa ses objets par terre et tenta d’empêcher Raven d’entraîner Flynn au centre de la piste en s’efforçant de l’entraîner vers l’autre sens :

« Raven, arrête cela ! Tu ne peux pas traîner monsieur Loyal ainsi ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi séduire des femmes constitue une noble et glorieuse cause ! D’ailleurs pourquoi de toutes les personnes, tu as choisi monsieur Loyal ? »

L’Auguste arrêta son avancée vers le centre, sans desserrer sa prise sur Flynn, ni reculer devant la poussée du clown blanc qui était donc en train de faire du surplace.

« Voyons Karol-kun, c’est évident ! Monsieur Loyal a de beaux cheveux blonds, de jolis yeux bleus, un sourire charmant… Il a une allure noble et distinguée. » continua-t-il en pointant le haut-de-forme et le costume. « Avec lui, c’est assuré que j’ai le meilleur aimant pour attirer les plus belles filles de ce public ! »

Puis il ajouta à voix basse, de sorte que seul le maître de cérémonie puisse entendre : 

« Dis Flynn, un jour, ça te dirait de m’accompagner à une sortie ? Avec toi, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour… »

Mais le blond l’interrompit sur le même ton :

« Si tu veux que notre connaissance commune, le dompteur, apprenne qui a vidé le stock de sucreries pour les donner à ses dernières conquêtes, il n’y a alors aucun soucis ! »

Raven blêmit mais fort heureusement pour lui, son maquillage masquait la chose.

« Heu non… Il est bien capable de m’offrir à ses fauves qui ne laisseront même pas un os pour témoigner de mon existence sur ce monde ! »

Après ce court intermède, il reprit le fil de son numéro, exposant Flynn au public :

« Voyez, voyez jeunes demoiselles et observez ! Comment trouvez-vous notre monsieur Loyal ? Est-il à votre goût ? »

Un murmure appréciateur parcourut la foule et certaines femmes ne semblaient pas insensibles aux charmes du jeune homme aux yeux bleus, hochant presque frénétiquement la tête. Toutefois, la donne changea quand Karol, se saisissant d’un immense marteau, frappa impassiblement le pied droit de Raven… qui poussa aussitôt un hurlement en sautillant sur place et en se tenant le pied gauche ! Toutefois, il avait lâché Flynn qui en profita pour s’éclipser dans les coulisses.

« Karol-kun, espèce de traître ! Tu as fait fuir monsieur Loyal ! »

Le jeune garçon le regarda de travers.

« Eh bien maintenant, tu vas enfin pouvoir te mettre à ton tour de jonglage ! » dit-il en lui tendant trois balles.

Mais l’Auguste l’ignora, en prenant bien soin de le contourner quand il s’avança vers les spectateurs :

« Il va donc me falloir un nouveau partenaire… Monsieur, pourquoi pas vous ? » dit-il en désignant une personne se trouvant au deuxième rang.

Il s’agissait d’un homme dans la trentaine au physique avantageux, brun, avec une fine moustache distinguée. Interpellé, l’homme semblait surpris mais déjà, Raven l’obligeait à se lever et l’emmena au centre de la piste.

Le vrai point de départ du numéro des clowns commençait maintenant…

« Ne ferait-il pas un parfait compagnon pour m’aider à trouver les plus belles filles ? » fit-il en faisant semblant de l’arranger pour le rendre plus présentable mais en réalité, l’Auguste était en train de le décoiffer et de déranger sa tenue.

Pendant ce temps, Karol avait cessé de vouloir jongler et était en train de sortir divers accessoires d’un sac de toile dont un marteau de guerre, un grand drap noir, des cordes, une épée si immense qu’elle en devenait risible et plusieurs planches en ébène qu’il était en train de monter consciencieusement…

« Oh oui, mon nouveau partenaire est beau… beau comme le diable ! Mais c’est normal puisque sous son joli minois, c’est un démon ! » s’exclama l’Auguste comme s’il racontait une bonne plaisanterie. « Après tout, monsieur, n’a-t-il pas usé de son charmant minois pour mieux dévaliser ses jeunes maîtresses ignorantes et inexpérimentées ? »

La voix du clown se fit soudain grinçante pendant que son visage sourit sinistrement.

« Combien d’Anne, de Beth ou d’Edith avez-vous dupé et trompé avant de les jeter dans la rue, telles de vieilles chaussettes ? » continua-t-il tout en scrutant attentivement la réaction de l’homme qui se mit à pâlir affreusement, signe évident de sa culpabilité, mais qui essayait de rire pour faire illusion devant le public. Cependant, il réussit à balbutier de façon à ce que seul Raven entende :

« Je… C’est faux ! Ce sont des calomnies ! »

A ce moment, l’Auguste et le clown blanc le dévisagèrent d’une telle façon que malgré le maquillage, il comprit qu’il était inutile de mentir mais surtout, que d’une manière ou d’une autre, ils savaient la vérité sur ses activités secrètes… Après tout, c’était normal. Dans la troupe de Brave Vesperia, le rôle de Karol et Raven étaient d’accumuler des informations sur les coupables pour mieux les acculer devant leurs actes.

Leurs méthodes étaient néanmoins aux antipodes. L’apparence juvénile de Karol lui permettait d’acquérir des informations en écoutant les adultes qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui ou en interrogeant des enfants, Raven étant plus doué pour tirer des informations à des femmes et n’hésitait à espionner ou à infiltrer des lieux un peu plus dangereux comme les bas-fonds d’une ville… Si Karol était plus dans la discrétion quand il recueillait des informations, Raven se faisait plutôt remarquer par sa personnalité nonchalante et tire-au-flanc, surtout qu’il ne cessait de draguer le sexe féminin… Mais au moins, ils étaient complémentaires. Là où Raven ne pouvait pas intervenir, Karol le pouvait et inversement.

A cette fonction, s’ajoutait pour chacun une seconde qui les différenciait. Karol était responsable de l’aménagement du cirque à chaque fois qu’il s’installait quelque part. Tâche plus ardue qu’il n’y paraissait. Par exemple, il fallait que la roulotte de monsieur Loyal soit proche de celle du dompteur qui devait être proche de ses fauves pour faciliter… leurs activités nocturnes mais pas trop dans le cas d’une éventuelle dispute entre eux. De même, il fallait que la roulotte de l’écuyère soit proche de celle la magicienne qui elle-même devait être isolée des lieux d’habitations de l’Auguste et du clown blanc, histoire de limiter les odeurs de brûlés au sein de la troupe. Bref, c’était ce genre de casse-tête que Karol devait résoudre à chaque emménagement et il s’y débrouillait fort bien. La preuve : les bagarres entre monsieur Loyal et le dompteur étaient devenus plus tolérables et tous les membres de Brave Vesperia étaient encore vivants.

Raven, lui, était également chargé de l’entretien de la Galerie des Monstres, travail qu’il partageait avec la funambule-trapéziste. Certaines mauvaises langues dans la troupe affirmaient qu’il avait eu des arrière-pensées quand il avait accepté cette charge… En tout cas, malgré sa nature désabusée et nonchalante, le boulot était correctement réalisé. A chacun de ses passages, les cris résonnaient encore dans la Galerie des Monstres…

Et surtout, contrairement à l’écuyère qui accordait un sursis, l’apparition de l’Auguste sur la piste signifiait le début du calvaire…

Raven continuait avec l’homme ayant abusé de ses maîtresses :

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Au cirque de Brave Vesperia, nous effaçons les crimes ! »

Sur ces mots, il ramassa le drap noir qu’avait déployé Karol, le lançant sur le spectateur invité. Puis rapidement, il lui enroula la corde, faisant le tour comme s’il dansait autour d’un totem indien avec des cris de guerre. Le clown blanc lui lança alors la grande épée.

« Voyez les enfants ! Le méchant va disparaître ! » s’écria l’Auguste.

A cet instant précis, il lui enfonça l’arme et un grand cri d’émoi retentit dans le public quand les gens constatèrent que la lame ressortait de l’autre côté du corps. Mais très vite, Raven fit un mouvement de magicien en agitant ses mains et soudain, le drap noir s’affaissa et tomba par terre. L’Auguste s’en saisit, dénoua la corde avant de le montrer aux spectateurs : il était troué et l’épée n’avait aucune trace de sang… La surprise passée, le public applaudit avec enthousiasme, pensant encore être témoin d’un habile tour de passe-passe… Si quelqu’un avait pris la peine de faire une recherche, il aurait découvert que le « méchant » disparu ne se trouvait plus dans ce cirque… Du moins, pas vivant…

Le numéro se poursuivait. Le clown blanc avait monté une espèce de grosse boîte rectangulaire sur roulettes, assez large pour contenir une personne pendant que l’Auguste paraissait désespéré dans sa recherche des femmes.

« Ah, encore un qui me fait faux bond ! Tant pis, je vais donc moi-même me mettre à la quête d’une charmante demoiselle ! » dit-il d’un ton faussement résigné.

Des mains de jeunes femmes amusées se levèrent mais le clown choisit cette fois une séduisante femme d’environ quarante ans, bien conservée, cheveux blonds cendrés. Il lui demanda son prénom. Elle se nommait Catherine.

« Et maintenant, ma nouvelle amie Catherine va nous expliquer comment elle a eu ce beau collier de diamants qui pare son mignon petit cou ! N’est-ce pas Catherine ? » interrogea l’Auguste avec un sourire féroce pendant que le clown blanc semblait aussi mal à l’aise que la spectatrice.

Là encore, une différence séparait Karol et Raven. S’ils avaient tous les deux connu une existence humaine, Karol se sentait plus proche de monsieur Loyal et de l’écuyère, qui n’aimaient pas les activités qui se passaient dans le cirque une fois les portes closes pour certains… A l’inverse, Raven semblait plus amusé mais c’était peut-être parce qu’il était plus âgé que les trois autres… Il tenait le rôle de monsieur Loyal avant l’arrivée de Flynn jusqu’à ce que le Maître du cirque, agacé par son manque de sérieux, lui change son rôle pour celui de l’Auguste qui lui convenait mieux… Et puis, il était chargé de l’entretien de la Galerie des Monstres…

« Catherine est timide. Dans ce cas, je vais vous révéler son petit secret ! Catherine a obtenu ce beau bijou après la mort de son mari qui lui a laissé un riche héritage ! Il est mort accidentellement ! Oh, c’est étrange, elle en avait aussi trois autres qui seraient morts aussi de façon accidentelle ! » dit-il d’un air faussement étonné.

Sur ces mots, il la conduisit près de la grosse boîte rectangulaire devant laquelle le visage de la femme commença à se contracter. Peut-être même songea-t-elle à résister mais c’était inutile : Raven tenait son poignet avec une force surnaturelle.

« Et maintenant, cher public, dites adieu à notre amie Catherine car moi, le vieux Raven, je vais la garder pour qu’elle me tienne compagnie ! »

Sur ce, il la poussa à l’intérieur de la boîte. La femme blonde voulut émettre un cri mais il fut vite étouffé quand la boîte se referma sur elle. Aussitôt, Karol la fit rouler vers les coulisses avant de revenir sur la piste. Pauvre veuve noire même si elle ne le méritait pas pour avoir tué quatre époux pour leur argent ! Celui qui avait volé ses maîtresses avait eu un sort plus clément comparé à elle : au moins, il n’avait pas fini dans la Galerie des Monstres…

« Et voilà, maintenant que j’ai une charmante demoiselle, le vieux Raven et Karol-kun, vous saluent et vous disent au revoir ! »

Les deux clowns agitèrent leurs mains avant de rentrer dans les coulisses sous une fanfare de l’orchestre et les nombreux applaudissements, surtout ceux des enfants. Puis monsieur Loyal se montra. Tiens, son costume avait changé ! Il avait gardé ses gants blancs, son ruban, son nœud papillon et ses brandebourgs étaient toujours bleu azur mais le reste de ses habits avaient viré au gris clair…

Au moment où Flynn allait annoncer le prochain numéro, un hurlement de colère retentit de l’entrée des artistes…

« Comment as-tu osé toucher à Estelle, espèce d’Auguste dégénéré ? Attends un peu que je te rôtisse à petit feu ! Et toi, tu es son complice dans cette affaire ! »

« Aïe Rita ! Je n’ai rien fait, moi ! C’est Raven qui… »

Le reste de la conversation fut heureusement inaudible pour les spectateurs. Flynn poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre son fil conducteur.

« Le prochain numéro est celui de la mascotte de Brave Vesperia. Je vous demande une ovation particulière pour accueillir Repede ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Pour ceux ou celles qui l’ignorent, on a principalement chez les clowns deux types de clowns avec chacun un rôle et un costume codifié (mais c’est devenu beaucoup plus libre maintenant) :
> 
> -Le clown blanc est un clown considéré comme élégant, sérieux, rationnel et parfois autoritaire. Quelquefois, il peut faire preuve de malice. Il sert principalement de faire-valoir à l’Auguste. Il s’inspire beaucoup du Pierrot de la commedia dell’arte avec son maquillage blanc auquel on rajoute un sourcil arqué pour montrer le caractère de ce clown. Ses vêtements sont le plus souvent chatoyants et raffinés comparés à l’Auguste. Le rôle du clown blanc n’est peut-être pas le rôle idéal pour Karol mais entre lui et Raven, le choix était rapide... J’aurais peut-être dû lui donner le rôle du contre-pitre mais ce type de clown a un intérêt moindre pour moi comparé au clown blanc.
> 
> -L’Auguste est le type de clown le plus célèbre. Très reconnaissable avec son nez rouge, son maquillage blanc souligné au noir et ses cheveux hirsutes. Il porte des vêtements extravagants très colorés avec d’immenses chaussures. Il est souvent impertinent, maladroit, fruste et se heurte au clown blanc dont les objectifs se trouvent contrariés par sa faute. Le choix de Raven pour l’Auguste s’est imposé de lui-même. En plus, je trouve que Karol a vraiment mûri au cours de l’aventure, ce qui le rend à certaines occasions plus mature que Raven dont on connaît tous la passion pour le sexe féminin… Je n’ai pas donné à Raven le costume traditionnel de l’Auguste pour renforcer son contraste avec Karol qui porte le costume du clown blanc traditionnel.
> 
> [2] Dans certains cirques, monsieur Loyal contribue de façon assez active à l’entrée des clowns, voire participe à leur numéro.


	5. Le chien savant

** Le chien savant **

Il entrait sur la piste du cirque d’un pas mesuré, avec une attitude si fièrement hautaine et indifférente à ces humains qui le contemplaient. Les spectateurs pouvaient être surpris dans un premier temps de son pelage blanc et bleu, de sa cicatrice à l’œil gauche, de la longue pipe qu’il tenait dans sa gueule ou de la ceinture qu’il portait avec une dague. Mais après tout, cet animal était censé être un chien savant, on pouvait donc accepter ce genre d’excentricité pour un animal du cirque. C’était certainement ce que devait penser le public.

Le terme de « chien savant » était pourtant réducteur voire offensant pour qualifier la mascotte de Brave Vesperia alias Repede. Il était et se considérait comme bien plus que cela. Il ne ressemblait certainement pas à un petit animal bien dressé pour faire un tour. Ce serait insulter son intelligence. Non, Repede était bel et bien un membre à part entière de Brave Vesperia comme monsieur Loyal ou l’Auguste et ne pouvait être comparé aux chevaux de l’écuyère ou aux fauves du dompteur.

La preuve, c’était qu’il n’autorisait pas n’importe qui à le caresser. Il choisissait soigneusement ceux qui le pouvaient. Parmi les membres du cirque, le dompteur et monsieur Loyal étaient ses préférés, et de loin. Il vouait à ces deux-là une fidélité exemplaire et il respectait leurs ordres quand ils lui apparaissaient convenables. Il appréciait également la magicienne, la lanceuse de couteaux, la funambule-trapéziste et, dans une moindre mesure, le clown blanc. En revanche, en dépit de tous ses efforts, l’écuyère qui était pourtant la gentillesse incarnée, ne parvenait pas à obtenir ses faveurs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d’ailleurs et cela l’attristait toujours. Etait-ce parce qu’elle était la dernière venue ? Non, parce qu’il avait très vite pris en affection Flynn depuis son arrivée au cirque, à un tel point que cela en surprit le dompteur. Repede n’avait pas pour habitude de s’attacher et d’attribuer ses faveurs si rapidement à quelqu’un. Il traînait où il voulait entre les différentes roulottes des autres membres, le chapiteau ou la Galerie des monstres. Parfois mais plus rarement, on l’apercevait errant les rues, profitant de sa liberté seul, ce qui étonnait souvent les gens dont certains mal attentionnés en profitaient pour médire sur le cirque, prétendant que si Brave Vesperia n’était pas capable de garder son chien en laisse, il y avait à craindre que les fauves soient lâchés en pleine rue ! Scénario absolument impossible pour le cirque de Brave Vesperia… Aucun être vivant ne pouvait et ne pourrait quitter les lieux sans que ses membres le veuillent bien, plus particulièrement le Maître du Cirque…

Le public observait Repede en silence, attendant qu’il commence son numéro pendant que l’orchestre entonnait sa musique. Si les gens attendaient à ce qu’il fasse le beau, agite la queue ou jongle une balle avec son museau, ils allaient être déçus. Il n’était pas un vulgaire animal domestique. Il accordait d’ailleurs peu d’intérêt à cette foule d’humains qui le regardait, excepté les enfants.

Soudain, sortant des coulisses d’une démarche raide et trépidante, un automate s’avança vers la piste. Il ressemblait à ces jouets d’enfants, souvent un petit soldat avec sa coiffe militaire frappant un tambour avec ses baguettes, qu’on remontait avec une clef dans le dos. Mais cet automate-là avait une taille grandeur nature, une taille humaine et il portait de somptueux habits distingués et raffinés avec un collier qui brillait comme de l’or. En revanche, son visage effraya pendant un bref instant les spectateurs les plus effarouchés : il s’agissait d’un affreux masque de démon avec une horrible expression, tirant sa langue fourchue entre ses dents pointues. Et comme pour accentuer le côté grotesque l’automate, on avait ajouté d’immenses cornes noires de part et d’autre de sa tête. En résumé, une œuvre signée par la magicienne pour l’élaboration du mécanisme et parachevé par le clown blanc pour l’apparence extérieure.

Dès qu’il l’aperçut, sans coup férir, Repede sortit sa dague de son fourreau.

« Les enfants, encouragez Repede contre l’ennemi ! » s’écria monsieur Loyal pendant que l’orchestre accentuait son appel par ses instruments.

Pris au jeu, les cris des plus jeunes ainsi que des claquements de mains fusèrent joyeusement sous le chapiteau, exhortant l’animal à abattre le vilain démon. Le chient savant ne se fit pas trop longtemps prier. Dans une succession de mouvements trop rapide pour être perçu par l’œil humain, dague maintenue dans sa gueule, Repede bondit à plusieurs reprises sur sa proie avant d’atterrir souplement sur le sol derrière elle. Il poussa un hurlement victorieux et au même instant, l’automate se disloqua progressivement dans un grincement sinistre. D’abord la corne droite, puis la gauche avant de continuer vers la tête et de descendre vers les bras, l’un après l’autre et enfin de terminer par les jambes. Puis l’automate s’effondra, vaincu, en pièces détachées. Repede fit alors un rapide tour de piste pendant que les spectateurs applaudissaient.

Pourtant, ce n’était que le début. Flynn rejoignit ensuite la mascotte du cirque au centre de la piste avec une caisse en bois qu’il posa par terre avant de l’ouvrir et de montrer son contenu au public : des balles en cuir épais qu’il lança dans toutes les directions, ce qui aurait pu se révéler dangereux si l’une avait atterri par mégarde sur le visage d’un spectateur. Toutefois, dague toujours en gueule, Repede filait comme l’éclair pour trancher en deux parts égales chaque balle envoyée par le blond avant même qu’elles atteignent le sol ou quelqu’un, sautant, courant ou faisant de vives volte-face en un quart de tour. Et il n’en rata aucune : il avait beau être borgne, son œil vigilant captait le moindre mouvement et son odorat pouvait traquer la moindre de ses proies. Ce qui était tout à fait normal vu l’exigence et les devoirs de son vrai rôle au sein du cirque de Brave Vesperia qui était de veiller et de garder les criminels à l’intérieur du chapiteau ou de la Galerie des Monstres, tel un Cerbère intraitable qu’il était impossible d’apitoyer ou de corrompre. Ou alors, il aurait fallu être le dompteur ou monsieur Loyal mais aucun criminel n’avait cette chance… En tout cas, ce rôle primordial témoignait de l’immense confiance qu’avait le Maître du Cirque en Repede.

Une fois la caisse en bois vide et toutes les balles décapitées, le public applaudit une nouvelle fois pendant que Flynn ramassait et ramenait toutes les balles dans les coulisses. Au moment où il déposait la caisse par terre et s’apprêtait à repartir vers la piste, une main furtive se saisit rapidement de son poignet. A peine ressentit-il ce contact que le blond se mit à frémir légèrement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette main…

« Comment va mon monsieur Loyal préféré pour la première représentation dans cette ville ? » murmura une voix ironique à l’oreille du maître de cérémonie.

Les yeux bleus de Flynn se tournèrent vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne portait pas encore son costume de scène sous lequel il se montrerait plus tard lors de son numéro et n’était vêtu pour le moment que d’une chemise en flanelle grise et d’un pantalon noir assez défraîchi, sa longue chevelure brune étant libre derrière son dos. Il n’avait pas non plus son fouet et il n’était pas près de ses fauves. Les yeux gris du dompteur semblaient amusés et un sourire sarcastique se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais venir. Dépêche-toi, Repede a besoin de toi pour finir son numéro. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Oh, quelle impatience ! Es-tu donc si pressé d’en finir rapidement avec cette représentation pour que je puisse te rendre visite dans ta roulotte ? » répliqua le dompteur d’un ton narquois.

Les joues de monsieur Loyal s’empourprèrent quand il comprit l’allusion peu subtile du dompteur. Embarrassé, il tenta de dissimuler sa gêne en faisant mine de s’énerver.

« Fais d’abord correctement ton travail comme je fais le mien et éventuellement, on pourra en rediscuter ! »

« Bien sûr, la Loi du cirque d’abord. J’espère cependant que la récompense sera à la hauteur de mes efforts. Mais pour le moment, voilà un petit acompte de ma part ! »

Sans prévenir, le dompteur réduisit la distance entre leurs deux visages, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de monsieur Loyal et avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, il se précipita sur la piste où Repede l’attendait. Avec ses vêtements usés, il semblait plus effacé que Repede et son étrange attirail, le mettant ainsi mieux en valeur. Ce qui était normal : c’était le numéro du chien savant, la mascotte de Brave Vesperia et non celui du dompteur. Son heure viendrait plus tard…

Pendant que l’orchestre cessa sa mélodie, le dompteur salua la foule avant de prendre la parole :

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Repede va maintenant vous montrer qu’il n’est pas un animal ordinaire. Pour le prochain tour, il va sélectionner une personne parmi vous. A toi l’honneur Repede ! »

Le chien sauta vers les gradins, montant et dévalant les marches avant de s’arrêter vers le milieu d’une allée. Il s’y faufila et s’arrêta devant un homme dans la cinquantaine, un peu ventripotent et dont les courts cheveux roux avaient du mal à masquer le début d’une calvitie. Fait curieux, ses habits avaient une vague ressemblance avec les vêtements de l’automate détruit en début de numéro mais surtout, il portait un collier d’or. Un collier d’or à l’identique de l’automate !

« Monsieur, venez ici ! Avancez sur la piste ! » exhorta le dompteur.

Le spectateur fit donc ce qui lui était demandé et marcha au centre du chapiteau, Repede sur ses talons. L’animal tourna ensuite son œil valide vers celui qu’il avait choisi avant d’émettre un bref aboiement.

« Repede vous demande votre nom, votre âge et votre profession. » traduisit le dompteur.

« Heu… Je m’appelle Peter, j’ai cinquante-six ans et je suis le principal exploitant d’une mine de charbon. » dit l’intéressé d’une voix hésitante.

La mascotte du cirque émit une nouvelle série d’aboiement bref.

« Maintenant, Repede vous demande si vous l’avez déjà vu. » expliqua le dompteur.

« J’avoue que je crois que l’avoir déjà aperçu en train de se promener près de ma mine mais j’ignorais qu’il venait d’un cirque. »

Encore une fois, l’animal s’exprima dans son langage particulier.

« Repede aimerait savoir si vous avez l’intention de mieux partager vos richesses et surtout si vous allez enfin accorder un salaire décent à vos employés que vous exploitez sans vergogne. » fit soudain le dompteur d’une voix dure et dangereuse. « Il aimerait savoir ce que vous avez fait à ce père de famille qui vous avait supplié une augmentation pour son enfant malade, augmentation que vous avez dédaigné lui accorder ! »

« Quoi ?! » s’exclama l’homme. « Mais comment il peut… »

Il fut soudain interrompu par le grondement menaçant du chien au pelage bleu et blanc.

« Repede aime beaucoup les jeunes enfants. » poursuivit le dompteur. « Et il n’a pas aimé votre comportement. Il va maintenant vous montrer son savoir-faire ! Attention cher public, je vous demande le silence ! »

A cet instant précis, Repede bondit sur l’homme en poussant des aboiements sonores et le renversa par terre. Sa proie émit un cri terrifié lorsqu’il tira sa dague de son fourreau  avant de la lancer avec force en hauteur et d’exécuter un saut périlleux dans les airs, rattrapant pile son arme blanche quand sa pointe se trouva à deux centimètres de la gorge du spectateur.

Pendant que l’homme pensait qu’il avait eu chaud, le public, impressionné par l’acrobatie, applaudit à tout rompre. Le dompteur releva le visiteur, se saisissant de son bras avant de le lever.

« On applaudit bien fort notre ami Peter pour sa participation ! Et maintenant, une ovation pour Repede ! »

Les claquements de main redoublèrent d’intensité pendant que la mascotte de Brave Vesperia fit son tour de piste. Le dénommé Peter crut pouvoir se diriger vers sa place mais le dompteur garda sa main serré vers son bras et lui souffla à l’oreille d’une voix lourde de sous-entendus :

« Vers les coulisses ! Tout de suite ! Inutile de vous rasseoir… Vous n’assisterez pas à la suite du spectacle et vous ne ressortirez pas de ce chapiteau par l’entrée principale… »

« Mais… » protesta l’homme.

« Criez ou faites mine de résister et cet automate ne sera pas le seul qui finira en pièces détachés ce soir… » fit le dompteur avec une sinistre et cruelle expression dans ses yeux.

La frayeur dévorante qu’il avait ressentie pendant le numéro de Repede ainsi que les menaces du dompteur, cumulées à son malaise grandissant depuis le début de la représentation, furent suffisantes pour annihiler toutes velléités de rébellion chez cet homme lâche qui avait abusé de sa position avec ses employés. D’ailleurs, Repede le surveillait de son œil valide qui lui promettait clairement les pires souffrances s’il tentait de désobéir… Il se dirigea donc d’un pas vacillant vers les coulisses, sous les applaudissements du public trop occupé à acclamer la mascotte du cirque… Ce fut la dernière apparition publique du dénommé Peter, principal exploitant d’une mine de charbon… On ne l’avait plus jamais revu depuis…

Le dompteur ne tarda pas non plus à rentrer dans les coulisses, laissant Repede recueillir les dernières acclamations pour son numéro. Lorsque l’animal s’apprêta à rentrer…

« Repede a eu un beau succès mais il est temps qu’il laisse la piste aux autres. C’est à moi de m’amuser, nanoja ! [1] »

Une petite fille blonde portant un costume de pirate se tenait au centre du chapiteau, caressant Repede pour le féliciter avant qu’il rejoigne les coulisses. Monsieur Loyal en émergea quelques secondes plus tard pour annoncer le prochain numéro.

« Après la mascotte de Brave Vesperia, j’ai l’honneur de vous présenter Patty Fleur, la lanceuse de couteaux ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Terme japonais intraduisible souvent prononcé par les personnes âgées et par Patty.
> 
>  
> 
> Pour ceux ou celles qui l’ignorent, Patty Fleur est un personnage exclusif à la version PS3 du jeu.


	6. La lanceuse de couteaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Dès le prochain chapitre, le rating de cette fic passera de T à M, par mesure de précaution.
> 
> Note 2 : Le nom d’un des personnages de ce chapitre m’a été suggéré par ma très chère collègue Kaleiya, dont je devine très facilement la source d’inspiration…
> 
> Playlist :
> 
> Moi Dix Mois - Front et Baiser
> 
> Epica - Chasing the Dragon
> 
> Hans Zimmer – He’s a Pirate (Pirates des Caraïbes)

** La lanceuse de couteaux **

Elle était à peine plus grande que le clown blanc, avec ses cheveux blonds noués en deux tresses à l’aide de rubans d’un rouge sombre où pendaient deux petits crânes en métal ouvragé et qui étaient si bien assortis à sa tenue or et noire de pirate. Elle portait également un large tricorne noir décoré de trois plumes blanches avec, en son centre, de nouveau un crâne et, autour de son cou, un foulard bordeaux. Sa veste d’un jais luisant, dont les revers de manche étaient enjolivés de délicates rayures dorées, laissait entrevoir une chemise de coton immaculée ainsi qu’une très courte jupe ornée de dentelles. Pour compléter l’ensemble, il y avait, à ses pieds, une paire de bottes en daim qui lui montait jusqu’aux genoux et, autour de sa taille, une ceinture de cuir marron où reposait une belle série de dagues finement ciselées ainsi qu’un pistolet.

Elle ressemblait tellement à une petite fille parée du plus beau costume de pirate, si frêle, mignonne et inoffensive avec ses grands yeux bleus innocents ! C’était oublier un élément essentiel… Contrairement à monsieur Loyal, l’écuyère, le clown blanc et l’Auguste qui, malgré leurs opinions divergentes sur les activités du cirque, partageaient le point commun d’avoir éprouvé une existence humaine, la lanceuse de couteaux n’avait jamais connu un tel état… Tout simplement parce qu’elle n’avait jamais été humaine pour commencer, même s’il fallait le prétendre lors de la représentation… Mais cela, le public l’ignorait et n’avait pas besoin de le savoir…

Sous le masque de la lanceuse de couteux, se dissimulait celle qu’on nommait Patty Fleur. Et comme son rôle ne l’indiquait pas, la lanceuse de couteaux était également une excellente tireuse au revolver.

Sur la piste du cirque, elle s’avançait, souriante, devant les spectateurs. Sa main levée s’agita pour les saluer pendant que ses divers accessoires émergeaient des coulisses. Le premier et le plus remarquable de ses outils était une immense planche en bois rouge où étaient dessinées des cibles multicolores. Les peintures de celle-ci, aux tons volontairement joyeux et burlesques, contrastaient drastiquement avec son état qui témoignait de son utilisation intensive : la planche était criblée de nombreux accrocs, certainement dus aux dagues de Patty, ainsi que de petits trous circulaires, traces des tirs au pistolet de la blonde demoiselle. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait constater que des lanières de cuir noir y étaient fixées à l’aide de gros clous métalliques, servant à attacher solidement la proie désignée de la lanceuse de couteaux. De plus, contrairement à la planche qui semblait être soigneusement nettoyée après chaque représentation, les lanières de cuir étaient maculées de taches d’un rouge sombre qui avait noirci en séchant… Peu parmi le public remarquèrent ce détail car ces taches s’occultaient avec la couleur des lanières mais les plus fins observateurs ne purent retenir un frisson… avant de se dire qu’il s’agissait peut-être d’une mise en scène ou que leur imagination leur jouait des tours…

Le second accessoire à sortir était une grosse caisse aux nuances très vives et criardes, de forme carrée, qui ressemblait à une version géante d’un diable en boîte, ce jouet avec une manivelle sur le côté qu’on tournait pour écouter une petite musique jusqu’à ce qu’un diable jaillisse pour effrayer la personne se trouvant devant. Sous les yeux des spectateurs et pendant que l’orchestre imitait une mélodie aux tonalités enfantines, la lanceuse de couteaux actionna la manivelle jusqu’à ce que giclèrent, non pas un diable, mais une multitude d’objets hétéroclites : des ballons, des pommes rouges, des cartes à jouer, une poêle, des confettis, des maillets, des peluches représentant des cochons, des mouettes, des pieuvres ou des lapins, des pompons, des chapeaux coniques, des bouquets de chrysanthèmes blancs… Attrapant en plein vol quelques pommes, un ballon, deux ou trois peluches, la lanceuse de couteaux les projeta vers la planche avant de leur balancer, dans un même mouvement, une lame bien ajustée qui transperçait à la fois l’objet et une des cibles peintes en plein dans le mille !

Extraordinaire prouesse pour une jeune fille qui devait avoir tout au plus quatorze ans ! Le public, impressionné, se mit à l’applaudir avec ferveur. Cependant, il ignorait tout de l‘âge réel de la lanceuse de couteaux… Si on devait comparer, elle était plus bien plus âgée que l’Auguste qui donnait pourtant l’impression d’avoir dans les trente-cinq ans… Tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche avant de saisir son pistolet pour tirer en l’air afin d’obtenir l’entière attention des spectateurs, Patty annonça alors :

« Après cette petite démonstration, laissons le hasard désigner qui m’accompagnera pour les prochains tours, nanoja ! »

Le troisième accessoire était une petite roue du hasard vers laquelle s’avança la blonde demoiselle. A l’intérieur de chaque section était dessiné sur un fond blanc ou noir un symbole ésotérique dont la représentation était claire mais la signification incompréhensible aux yeux de la foule : une abeille, un bébé, une pièce de monnaie, un creuset, un ballon, un dauphin, une paire de dés etc… La lanceuse de couteaux fit tournoyer sa roue, encourageant les gens à taper dans leurs mains en attendant que le hasard montre son choix. La roue finit par s’arrêter en désignant une carte à jouer sur fond noir.

« Aujourd’hui, la personne qui m’accompagnera pour mon numéro sera donc issu non du public mais de notre fameuse Galerie des Monstres ! » annonça Patty. « Et ce sera donc une personne qui ne joue pas au jeu et qui ne respecte pas les règles, nanoja ! »

Dès la fin de ses paroles, l’étrange orchestre aux silhouettes filiformes entonna un air plus vif, plus épique, plus audacieux. A présent, il était bientôt temps de commencer l’une des fonctions de son vrai rôle…

A la lanceuse de couteaux, le Maître du cirque lui avait attribué comme fonction principale la navigation, monsieur Loyal ayant déjà de nombreuses tâches qui l’occupaient et lui-même ayant ses propres affaires. Lors des déplacements de la troupe, charge à Patty de diriger ce mystérieux cirque pas comme les autres pour qu’il puisse s’orienter vers sa prochaine destination, ce qui n’était pas toujours une mince affaire vu les personnalités très fortes des membres de la troupe. Entre l’explosive magicienne qui menaçait à tout va, l’Auguste débauché aux tendances libidineuses ou la très sensuelle funambule-trapéziste, faire bouger tout ce petit monde dans un semblant d’ordre n’était pas un boulot des plus faciles. Au sein de la troupe, la lanceuse de couteaux, par son caractère joyeux et fantasque mais qui pouvait faire preuve d’une perspicace maturité, s’entendait bien avec les autres membres. Elle était proche de l’Auguste et de Repede avec qui elle s’amusait énormément mais elle était également une confidente de choix pour monsieur Loyal. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas s’y tromper : malgré sa gaieté et son innocence apparentes, la lanceuse de couteaux pouvait se révéler d’une cruelle et impitoyable détermination. Ce trait de caractère était également dicté par la nécessité de sa deuxième fonction que le public n’allait pas tarder à découvrir…

Des coulisses, un homme échevelé de taille moyenne et aux habits dépenaillés fut poussé vers le centre de la piste, solidement ligoté et bâillonné. Ses yeux effarés avaient un regard de fou et il ne cessait d’émettre des sons étouffés et inaudibles. Il aurait visiblement hurlé s’il n’avait pas ce bâillon pour l’en empêcher.

« Voici donc en exclusivité l’un des spécimens de notre Galerie des Monstres ! » déclara la lanceuse de couteaux. « Vous vous attendiez à un nain, une femme à barbe ou à ce genre de choses ? Non, au cirque de Brave Vesperia, nous avons des genres de monstres très particuliers, nanoja ! »

Avec une force étonnante pour une fillette, elle traîna son partenaire improvisé pour mieux le montrer au public.

« Je vous présente Orda Kalomet. » prononça Patty en exhibant fièrement sa… proie. « Monsieur aime jouer et parier mais il n’aime guère suivre les règles, les abordant d’une façon qui l’arrange. Cela n’aurait pas eu de conséquences si les enjeux n’étaient pas des vies humaines nanoja. Oui car notre ami Orda Kalomet se livrait autrefois à des trafics clandestins d’esclaves. Quel horrible péché de marchander ses semblables et de les parier comme des trésors inestimables ! Mais au cirque de Brave Vesperia, nous effaçons les crimes nanoja ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle se saisit des lanières en cuir noir et attacha solidement le malheureux ligoté à la planche. Puis, elle l’enveloppa entièrement d’un drap noir avant de prendre place, la lame d’une dague coincée entre ses doigts. Jetant un regard à monsieur Loyal qui opina la tête d’un air sombre, la lanceuse de couteaux s’apprêtait à faire démonstration de la seconde fonction de son vrai rôle : elle était la seconde exécutrice des injustes de la Galerie des Monstres une fois qu’on estimait que la peine purgée était suffisante pour expier leurs crimes…

Faisant tournoyer son arme avec dextérité, la lanceuse de couteaux envoya sa lame. Mais, contrairement au numéro traditionnel où l’objectif était d’éviter la personne attachée à la planche, les spectateurs virent avec une stupéfaction indignée qu’elle avait visé délibérément le bras droit de sa victime avant d’enchaîner avec le bras gauche, les deux jambes, l’abdomen et la poitrine. A chaque lame qui transperçait la silhouette d’Orda Kalomet, la foule put constater que celle-ci émettait un soubresaut plus ou moins prononcé en s’agitant vainement sans entendre le moindre cri vu que le « partenaire » était bâillonné. Patty se saisit ensuite de son pistolet avant de tendre impitoyablement son bras vers sa cible :

« La troupe de Brave Vesperia déteste ce genre de monstres ! » dit-elle, implacable. « Vous avez été avertis plus tôt, nanoja ! »

A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer ses mots que son doigt appuya sur la détente. La balle partit dans une détonation sonore et sous le choc, la silhouette d’Orda Kalomet serait partie en arrière si le corps n’avait été pas attaché à la planche. Il y eu un ultime soubresaut avant que les spectateurs puissent observer un petit trou circulaire vers ce qui devait correspondre au milieu du front sur une tête inerte qui retombait sur le côté. Devant les murmures du public, la lanceuse de couteaux retira le drap noir recouvrant sa proie. Ainsi, les yeux totalement étonnés des gens purent découvrir, non un cadavre ensanglanté mais une sorte de poupée de son et de toile géante qu’on avait façonné pour qu’elle ressemble à Orda Kalomet et qui portait ses vêtements, sur laquelle était plantés les couteaux avec un trou de balle au niveau du front. Quant au véritable corps, nul parmi les spectateurs ne sut jamais ce qu’il était devenu… Si on leur avait demandé leur avis, les membres du cirque auraient répliqué qu’il était inutile de rechercher un cadavre…

Pendant un bref instant, la foule fut prise par surprise par ce dénouement inattendu. Puis s’éleva une ovation pour féliciter la lanceuse de couteaux et saluer son numéro si peu conventionnel comprenant cet étrange tour de passe-passe entre un être humain et une grossière poupée de son et de toile. Les plus curieux s’interrogeaient sur le « truc » de cette magie : quand et comment l’être humain et la poupée avaient été interchangés ? Si seulement ils savaient…

La lanceuse de couteaux salua la foule, déambulant autour de la piste tout en poussant ses instruments vers les coulisses et ramassant les divers objets épars qu’elle avait fait apparaître comme les cartes à jouer, les chapeaux coniques ou les peluches qu’elle envoya vers les enfants. En revanche, un œil exercé aurait remarqué que les bouquets de chrysanthèmes blancs n’allaient qu’en direction des adultes, tels un mauvais présage…

Après une dernière révérence, la lanceuse de couteaux rentra dans les coulisses au moment même où monsieur Loyal revint sur la piste. Tiens, encore une fois, il avait changé de costume… Du gris clair, ses habits étaient passés au gris foncé…

« Après la démonstration de notre lanceuse de couteaux, le cirque de Brave Vesperia est fier de vous présenter l’un des membres essentiels de sa troupe. Je vous demande d’accueillir sur cette piste Rita Mordio, notre brillante et éminente magicienne ! »


	7. La magicienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist :  
> Queen : A Kind of Magic

** La magicienne **

Elle dissimulait à peine son manque d’intérêt et son impatience lorsqu’elle dévisageait le public, ayant déjà hâte de quitter la piste alors même que son numéro venait de débuter. Ses yeux verts, avec une expression maussade sous ses cheveux châtain, se tournèrent alors vers l’entrée des coulisses, attendant visiblement qu’on ramène ses accessoires car elle trépignait du pied, ce qui permettait aux visiteurs d’en profiter pour admirer son costume de scène. Un chapeau pointu avec un large rebord, de couleur rouge et orné de plumes blanches et dorées, était posé négligemment sur sa tête. Un objet ressemblant vaguement à une paire de lunettes d’aviateur y était également accroché. Elle portait aussi au cou un long ruban violet auquel on avait donné une forme élégante au nœud. Une jupe plissée et une tunique assorties au chapeau pointu, doté de manches amples dont les rebords étaient décorés d’une frise aux motifs triangulaires brodés de fils d’or sur un fond noir, complétaient l’ensemble avec une paire de bottes en tissu de jais. Ces dernières étaient assez curieuses par ailleurs, car sur le bout du pied, on y avait cousu divers éléments de telle sorte que les chaussures ressemblaient désormais à de drôles de monstres aux yeux ronds qui ouvraient la gueule pour tirer, de façon assez cocasse, une langue fourchue rose. Quand on connaissait le caractère de la magicienne, il était évident qu’elle n’aurait jamais choisi ce genre de souliers par elle-même mais les membres du cirque soupçonnaient l’écuyère d’avoir joué les couturières et d’avoir voulu décorer à sa manière les bottes de la magicienne, celle-ci étant incapable de lui refuser la moindre faveur.

Ainsi habillée, la magicienne ressemblait véritablement à une étrange sorcière. Les plus observateurs observaient une certaine dissymétrie dans son costume. Ainsi, elle portait un bas noir rayé de blanc à la jambe gauche mais avait visiblement négligé de mettre celui de la jambe droite… Peu importe, à l’exception de l’écuyère, aucun au sein de la troupe n’était assez fou pour lui en faire la remarque…

Ils louaient à l’unanimité son intelligence remarquable mais n’ignoraient en rien la personnalité littéralement explosive de la magicienne… La magicienne, connue également sous le nom de Rita Mordio, surnommée parfois discrètement dans son dos par les membres de Brave Vesperia « La Terreur des clowns » ou tout simplement « La Terreur »… Pourtant, ladite « Terreur des clowns » donnait l’impression de n’avoir que dans les quinze ans mais dans ce cirque, jamais il ne fallait se fier aux apparences…

En parlant de clowns… Sous le regard navré de monsieur Loyal, l’Auguste et le clown blanc s’avancèrent sur la piste en transportant les nombreux accessoires de la magicienne puis en les disposant autour d’elle : des hauts-de-forme, des couteaux, un fouet, des chaînes, des cadenas, quelques chaudrons, une boîte pour le fameux tour consistant à découper une personne et des scies. Outre la diversité des objets présentés, c’était l’état des clowns qui attirait l’attention du public. Le visage était partiellement démaquillé, la mine plutôt abattue, les cheveux hirsutes et décoiffés et surtout, les vêtements avaient noirci par endroits et sentaient le cramé, avec des résidus de cendres et de traces de fumée. Si les spectateurs se demandaient en chuchotant ce qui s’était passé, Flynn devina très vite qu’une certaine personne avait, une nouvelle fois, fait une brillante démonstration de son surnom de « Terreur des clowns ». D’ailleurs, dès qu’ils terminèrent leur travail, ils s’éclipsèrent rapidement dans les coulisses sans s’attarder sur la piste. Ni Karol ni Raven n’avaient envie d’aggraver la mauvaise humeur de Rita… Flynn nota néanmoins qu’il allait devoir recadrer la magicienne après cette représentation afin que ce genre de scènes ne se reproduise pas en plein spectacle. Au vu du caractère de celle-ci, c’était une lourde tâche mais il n’avait pas le choix. Les inconvénients de son rôle de monsieur Loyal…

L’orchestre ne l’accompagnait pas en musique lorsqu’elle commençait son numéro en faisant apparaître, à partir des hauts-de-forme, des lapins en peluche ou des bouquets de pivoines rouges qu’elle balançait allègrement sur le public sans se soucier de savoir si les objets atterrissaient bien dans les mains des personnes ou sur leur tête… Puis d’un geste des doigts, sous le regard éberlué de son public, des volutes de fumée colorées émergèrent des chaudrons précédemment vides, suivies d’une petite explosion et d’un jaillissement de bulles de savon. Des applaudissements et des cris admiratifs fusèrent du côté des spectateurs, surtout des enfants. Cette partie du numéro de Rita plaisait toujours aux visiteurs du cirque. Pour finir, la magicienne matérialisa des paumes de ses mains une grosse boule de feu qu’elle envoya dans les airs. Celle-ci prit brièvement la forme d’une longue faux avant de disparaître rapidement.

Pendant qu’autour d’elle les plus curieux s’interrogeaient, murmurant bruyamment les plus folles hypothèses, la magicienne retint un sourire condescendant. Des trucages derrière ses tours de magie ? Il n’y en avait strictement aucun ! Tous les membres du cirque de Brave Vesperia maniaient plus ou moins la magie, ce qui expliquait notamment la métamorphose de la robe des chevaux de l’écuyère, la facilité de l’Auguste à enfoncer une épée sans laisser une trace de sang ou celle de la lanceuse de couteaux à échanger un cadavre criblé de poignards par une poupée géante de toile et de son. Cependant, nul n’excellait aussi bien dans ce domaine que la magicienne où son talent était outrageusement, et de loin, supérieur aux autres. Oh, peut-être à l’exception du Maître du cirque tout de même mais il fallait avouer qu’il était hors-catégorie…

Au sein du cirque de Brave Vesperia, la brillante magicienne était un membre essentiel. Elle s’adonnait le plus souvent à ses longues recherches dans sa roulotte, y sortant rarement sauf pour accompagner l’écuyère en ville pour l’aider à coller des affiches sur les murs ou pour les réunions de la troupe. Après tout, la fonction de la magicienne était de concevoir ou d’élaborer les nombreux accessoires que les autres membres utilisaient pour leurs numéros. C’était également elle qui mettait au point certains tours de façon à ce qu’ils restent suffisamment « crédibles » pour les êtres humains. Il fallait que ces derniers croient à un « truc », que la magie qu’ils voyaient était acceptable pour ne pas heurter l’étroitesse de leur esprit d’humain, qu’ils ne se doutent pas immédiatement que ce cirque n’était pas un cirque ordinaire… Des tâches où elle travaillait sans cesse car elle devait satisfaire les exigences du Maître du cirque qui ordonnait fréquemment le renouvellement des numéros pour ne pas entraîner un sentiment de lassitude. Parfois, elle se rendait à la Galerie des Monstres. La magicienne détestait par-dessus tout les voleurs de propriété intellectuelle ou ceux qui utilisaient leurs connaissances pour la destruction et la mort d’autrui. Les prisonniers de la Galerie coupables de ces exactions avaient souvent l’immense honneur de recevoir une pluie de boules de feu explosives de sa part…

Pour ces raisons, on pouvait affirmer qu’après monsieur Loyal, la magicienne était sans doute la personne la plus occupée. Comme ce dernier, elle participait rarement aux corvées, ce qui était un soulagement pour les autres. Sans atteindre le niveau catastrophique de monsieur Loyal quand il laissait parler sa créativité dans les fourneaux, les plats de la magicienne étaient néanmoins à peine plus comestibles… Cependant, à l’inverse de Flynn qui s’occupait de négocier avec les habitants des villes ou villages, l’art de la diplomatie était une aptitude inexistante chez Rita qui ne mâchait jamais ses mots pour balancer ses paroles toutes crues à ses interlocuteurs. Elle éprouvait certes une certaine fascination pour la technologie humaine mais guère d’intérêt pour les humains d’une manière générale, voire même une sorte de dédain à leur égard. Sans doute la conséquence de n’avoir pas vécu une existence en tant qu’être humain… Une exception toutefois : Estelle l’écuyère, la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux et pour qui elle avait dû fermement insister auprès de monsieur Loyal et du Maître du cirque afin d’obtenir son intégration dans la troupe. Tous les membres connaissaient la nature exacte de leur relation et certains trouvaient même un certain plaisir à les taquiner gentiment dessus. Mais pas n’importe qui ne pouvait s’y risquer : il y avait actuellement deux clowns cramés pour en témoigner…

Poursuivant son numéro, la magicienne prit son fouet, le faisant claquer sur le sol dans un bruit sonore avant de le diriger vers un immense chaudron de bronze. Quelques mouvements de fouet plus tard, le récipient se retrouva en morceaux, comme si Rita avait découpé une vulgaire feuille de papier. Assez impressionnant en soi mais ce n’était pas l’élément essentiel de son spectacle.

Soudain, un cri étouffé retentit sous le chapiteau. Un court silence se fit entendre puis brusquement, un homme échevelé et ligoté au niveau des poignets fut poussé brutalement des coulisses vers la piste. L’air hagard, il dévisagea la foule d’un air affolé avant que yeux prennent une expression terrorisée lorsqu’il aperçut la magicienne s’avancer vers lui avec une lourde chaîne. Sans ménagement malgré ses vains efforts pour se débattre, elle se saisit de lui pour lui envelopper la chaîne autour de son corps avant de lui en passer une seconde puis une troisième et cadenasser solidement les extrémités. Elle l’entraîna ensuite au centre de la piste pour mieux le montrer aux visiteurs du cirque et le présenter d’une voix dégoûtée :

« Cet homme ici présent, dont j’ai oublié le nom –mais cela n’a pas d’importance –, est un monstre de notre Galerie. Ce monsieur-là voulait la reconnaissance scientifique de ses travaux à tout prix. Par contre, niveau éthique, il laissait à désirer ! Tss ! Il testait ses produits sur de pauvres gosses de rues dont la disparition n’aurait été une perte pour personne et il n’hésitait pas à les mettre à mort pour disséquer sans vergogne les cadavres dès qu’il obtenait un résultat inattendu ! Est-ce digne d’un chercheur, ça ? »

Elle fit avancer son prisonnier vers la boîte pour découper une personne en lui bottant le cul de coups de pied. Malmenée ainsi, sa victime poussait des gémissements plaintifs avant d’être jetée et piégée au fond de la boîte qui, par un curieux hasard, ressemblait à un cercueil noir avec une croix pourpre dessinée sur son couvercle... Rita se saisit ensuite des lames et des scies, les montrant aux spectateurs. Pour démontrer l’efficacité de leur tranchant, elle en prit une, découpa sans difficulté une épaisse corde en une fraction de secondes avant de les enfoncer sans ménagement dans son accessoire de « magie », arrachant des hurlements effroyables de l’homme enfermé au point de donner à son public épouvanté un horrible sentiment de terreur accompagné de frissons qu’on appelait communément la « chair de poule »…

Pendant que les visiteurs du cirque muets d’effroi la contemplaient avec une curiosité morbide, la magicienne s’aperçut que quelques-unes de ses lames n’étaient pas suffisamment enfoncées. Elle rectifia rapidement son erreur, renouvelant ainsi les souffrances de son prisonnier qui criait grâce mais de cela, elle n’en avait cure ! Et ce n’était pas encore fini… Une fois qu’elle avait terminé, la magicienne contempla son ouvrage en faisant le tour avant de reculer de quelques pas. De ses paumes, elle fit apparaître des boules de feu avant de les bombarder frénétiquement en direction de la boîte à découper. Evidemment, cette dernière s’enflamma et une immense déflagration se produisit, s’élevant brutalement en hauteur comme si elle cherchait à atteindre le sommet du chapiteau avant de disparaître aussi vite qu’elle était apparu, laissant une boîte intacte bien que calcinée violemment sur la surface. La magicienne haussa ensuite un sourcil et claqua des doigts. A ce signal, le contour de la boîte se déplia, se disloqua, retombant mollement sur le sol pour montrer son contenu où il n’y avait… personne… Pas même une trace de cendre ou un reste d’os. Où était donc passé l’homme ? Les visiteurs ne surent jamais la réponse…

Lorsqu’elle s’avança pour saluer le public, il y eut peu d’applaudissements et ceux qui claquaient des mains le faisaient sans doute par politesse. Le choc avait été cette fois trop violent et brutal. Des doutes commençaient à naître dans l’esprit de certains… Les numéros du cirque de Brave Vesperia étaient bien étranges et bien sombres pour un cirque et ses artistes offraient des sourires ambigus, l’apparence innocente masquant une réelle cruauté… Comme si l’insecte attiré irrésistiblement par le mucilage des droséras, ces plantes carnivores qui paraissaient sécréter des gouttelettes de nectar sucré, comprenait soudain qu’il avait été piégé… Or, lorsqu’il le réalisait, il était déjà trop tard…

Les spectateurs n’eurent cependant pas le temps d’approfondir leurs réflexions ou de se poser davantage de questions car déjà, la magicienne était rentrée dans les coulisses pendant que monsieur Loyal en sortait pour annoncer le prochain numéro. Oh, il souriait si chaleureusement, si innocemment avec une telle bienveillance ! Et dans le même temps, il souriait avec une étrange expression dans son regard azur… Une sorte de tristesse… Mais il fallait poursuivre la représentation pour satisfaire la Loi du cirque…

« Après notre brillante magicienne, c’est maintenant au tour de notre admirable Judith de nous montrer ses talents de funambule-trapéziste ! Veuillez l’accueillir sous le chapiteau avec vos applaudissements !»


	8. La funambule-trapéziste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist :
> 
> Epica - Fools of damnation
> 
> Moi Dix Mois - Pessimiste

** La funambule-trapéziste **

Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de prendre l’apparence d’un être humain avec ses oreilles pointues ou cette paire d’antennes qui accompagnait une chevelure bleutée négligemment nouée en chignon. Sa tenue, des plus provoquantes car elle dévoilait plus qu’elle ne cachait les courbes généreuses de son corps, avait de quoi faire crier les vieilles dévotes au scandale ou à la jalousie. Un justaucorps blanc épousait parfaitement sa mince silhouette tout en révélant des pans entiers de sa peau parfaitement unie et désirable tandis que ses magnifiques jambes étaient mises en valeur par la courte jupe échancrée sur les côtés. Des pendants d’oreilles et une paire de bottes fourrées complétaient l’ensemble alors qu’elle se tenait en équilibre sur son fil avec une aisance déconcertante pour rejoindre son trapèze. Si monsieur Loyal attirait les gens par son charisme, l’écuyère par son innocence, la funambule-trapéziste piégeait ses victimes par ses charmes irrésistibles qu’elle inspirait aux hommes, d’une beauté tellement sensuelle et impudique qu’elle aurait fait se damner tous les Saints des Evangiles.

Elle régnait dans les airs, dans les sommets du chapiteau du cirque tout comme dans l’art de la séduction. C’était son domaine et nul ne l’égalait quand elle sentait le vent caresser ses longs cheveux et sa peau nue. Comme Flynn, comme Estelle, Judith la funambule-trapéziste constituait un appât de choix pour attirer les personnes avec son apparence sulfureuse qui paraissait tourner autour de dix-neuf ans. Sulfureuse et pourtant si dangereuse… L’acrobate était pourtant appréciée parmi les autres membres. Elle aimait beaucoup taquiner et flirter comme le dompteur et sous sa nonchalance, se cachait une observatrice hors-pair et dotée d’une excellente intuition…

Pendant que l’orchestre entonnait une lente sérénade pour l’accompagner, elle évoluait avec grâce sur son trapèze, son habituel sourire énigmatique sur ses belles lèvres, un sourire qui savait bien dissimuler les cruautés de ses véritables fonctions au sein de la troupe de Brave Vesperia…  La funambule-trapéziste s’occupait de l’entretien de la Galerie des Monstres avec l’Auguste mais surtout, elle était la première exécutrice des injustes, tout aussi impitoyable que la lanceuse de couteaux quand il fallait se charger de les mettre à mort…

La lumière projetée sur elle donnait à sa silhouette des allures féériques d’une ambiguïté mystérieuse avec ces ombres qui passaient fugacement sur ce justaucorps blanc. Les spectateurs, surtout ceux de sexe masculin, pouvaient contempler son agilité et son incroyable souplesse pendant qu’elle se tenait à plus de cinquante mètres du sol, dans un numéro qui se déroulait sans filet…  mais cela s’expliquait pour une certaine raison, bien que la funambule-trapéziste n’en ait guère besoin, elle… Sur son trapèze ou sur son fil, Judith dominait la foule de sa hauteur, dont la grâce aérienne aurait forcé ses admirateurs à s’agenouiller devant elle tellement elle était resplendissante dans son numéro…

D’ailleurs, curieux rôle d’être à la fois funambule, celle qui marchait sur son fil, ou trapéziste qui voltigeait dans les airs… On était soit l’un soit l’autre dans les cirques traditionnels, jamais les deux. Mais Judith aimait être au-dessus du sol et se révélait douée de façon égale dans les deux arts. Le Maître du cirque décréta donc qu’elle serait à la fois funambule et trapéziste, pouvant ainsi mêler les deux spécialités en un numéro, donnant ainsi un aspect unique à cette artiste de la troupe de Brave Vesperia.

De toute manière, il était temps de commencer son exécution. Les gens se laissaient séduire et hypnotiser par la légèreté de ses mouvements harmonieux, laissant planer leurs esprits dans un rêve éthéré… mais le cauchemar n’allait pas tarder !

L’orchestre commençait une musique plus rapide, plus rythmée, plus entraînante lorsque Judith se hissa sur son trapèze pour se mettre debout avant de prendre son élan pour lui imprimer une grande vitesse. Puis d’un geste, elle arracha de sa main une lance qui était suspendue au sommet du chapiteau à l’aide d’un jeu de poulies et de cordes et qui n’attendait que cela visiblement. La funambule-trapéziste brandit alors son arme pour bien la montrer à la foule avant d’exécuter un saut périlleux où elle rattrapa in extremis son fil de sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas la lance, conservant toujours son habituel sourire sur ses lèvres au point qu’il en devenait presque inquiétant... Elle tournoya ensuite avec souplesse autour de son fil pour s’y mettre en position assise puis se relever, parfaitement en équilibre sur ses pieds.

Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’elle était chargée de l’entretien de la Galerie des Monstres… Ce n’était pas pour rien non plus qu’elle soit la première exécutrice du cirque de Brave Vesperia…

Monsieur Loyal fit un discret signe de la main et aussitôt, Raven sortit des coulisses pour pousser trois personnes aux habits dépenaillés, trois hommes aux traits émaciés, qui furent contraint de monter sur l’échelle, cette haute échelle qui permettait de rejoindre la funambule-trapéziste sur son fil. Ils n’avaient guère le choix. Ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps dans la Galerie pour comprendre qu’il était absolument futile de vouloir échapper à un membre de ce cirque des plus étranges… Ils n’opposèrent donc quasiment pas de résistance. Et puis après des années et des années interminables d’enfermement dans la Galerie, peut-être espéraient-ils enfin la fin de leurs souffrances…

Le premier homme qui se présentait devant Judith était un homme dans la quarantaine, aux cheveux blonds ternis par la saleté. Sa démarche était vacillante et il avait du mal à tenir debout. On avait fixé à un câble métallique une longue barre en bois qui se trouvait posé près de la plateforme où se recroquevillaient les trois nouveaux venus, similaire à ceux qu’utilisaient les funambules pour garder l’équilibre quand ils apprenaient le métier. Le câble lui-même était accroché à un anneau de fer qui coulissait sur une corde tendue. Judith n’en avait aucune utilité mais pour les trois personnes présentes, cette barre constituait un moyen pour rester en vie un peu plus longtemps…

Quand sa première victime se saisit de la barre d’un geste peu assuré et commença à marcher sur le fil, il faillit tomber à la renverse quand il constata la distance entre lui et sol. Visiblement, il souffrait du vertige mais la funambule-trapéziste n’avait que faire de ses états d’âme. Avec le même sourire mutin, elle annonça à ses spectateurs :

« Voyez ces trois hommes qui vont se présenter devant moi, trois monstres de notre Galerie. Peu importe leurs identités et leurs noms mais sachez qu’ils ont tous les trois trempés dans du trafic clandestin d’animaux. Et qu’ils n’ont pas hésité à faire tuer ceux qui auraient pu les empêcher de poursuivre leur sale besogne ! »

Si Judith donnait l’impression de danser dans les airs tant elle semblait à l’aise, à titre de comparaison, le premier des trois hommes était plutôt balourd et empoté. Sur le fil, il avançait plutôt comme s’il allait à l’échafaud… quoique qu’il n’avait peut-être pas tort dans le fond… Car dès qu’il fut à la portée de la funambule-trapéziste, cette dernière lui enfonça violemment sa lance dans le ventre avant de le pousser dans le vide où il fit une spectaculaire chute de plus cinquante mètres dans un cri déchirant, ses membres s’agitant pitoyablement dans le vain espoir de ralentir sa dégringolade. Et comme il n’y avait pas de filet de sécurité… Oui, c’était la principale raison de l’absence de celui-ci…

Et malgré la mort qu’elle n’avait même pas pris la peine de camoufler contrairement à ses comparses, la funambule gardait toujours son mystérieux sourire…

Le deuxième homme du trio s’avança à son tour, le visage blafard, la sueur perlant à ses tempes. Il venait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il était sorti de sa prison. Mais le désespoir associé à l’instinct de survie profondément ancré en l’humanité fit ressortir un dernier éclat de bravoure. Il empoigna la barre à son tour, non comme un moyen de conserver son équilibre précaire sur le fil mais comme une arme qu’il brandissait contre la funambule-trapéziste. Malgré la hauteur, malgré sa peur, il avançait, prêt à affronter la première exécutrice du cirque. Mais que pouvait un être humain contre elle ? Elle disposa rapidement du deuxième homme en frappant ses mains de la pointe de sa lance avec une aisance déconcertante afin de le désarmer puis comme pour le premier, elle le souleva avant de l’envoyer voltiger dans les airs… Son hurlement résonna sinistrement sous le chapiteau pour ensuite se taire à jamais dès qu’il atterrit brutalement sur le sol avec un bruit lugubre d’os brisés…

Vint enfin le tour du dernier homme du trio. Ce fut encore plus expéditif que les deux premiers. Il ne chercha pas à affronter la funambule-trapéziste, ni même à survivre : il se jeta de lui-même dans le vide afin de mettre définitivement fin à sa torture…

Et Judith souriait toujours pendant qu’elle jetait une grande toile noire qui recouvrit entièrement la piste du chapiteau. Lorsqu’elle descendit pour recueillir les applaudissements de la foule, elle en profita pour récupérer la toile. Pendant qu’elle la repliait soigneusement, le public put constater que les corps qui jonchaient auparavant le sol avaient disparu. Mais comme pour la magicienne, il n’eut pas la moindre exclamation de joie, ni de claquements des mains à la fin de son numéro. Les invités du cirque étaient partagés entre le choc et la stupéfaction. Quelques timides murmures brisèrent le silence ambiant qui en devenait presque pesant. Mais soudain, coupant court à la rumeur qui enflait, monsieur Loyal s’avança vers la piste. Encore une fois, son costume avait changé : du gris foncé, ses vêtements étaient désormais d’une couleur noire pure où perçaient le blanc de ses gants et le bleu azur du ruban de son haut-de-forme, de son nœud papillon et de ses brandebourgs. Du blanc au noir… Monsieur Loyal était progressivement passé du blanc au noir depuis le début de la représentation…

Si les gens n’avaient pas été en état de stupeur hébétée, certains parmi les plus observateurs auraient remarqué que le comportement du maître de cérémonie avait radicalement changé par rapport à ses précédentes annonces de numéros. Ses yeux saphir paraissaient briller plus qu’à l’ordinaire, exprimant une douceur inhabituelle pour un chef de cirque qui doit mener son cirque tambour battant. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire amusé, voire peut-être rêveur. Même sa voix paraissait s’être modifiée lorsqu’il parla devant les spectateurs. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Car le prochain numéro était le dernier mais surtout celui de la personne qui dominait inconditionnellement son cœur…

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, pour achever nos réjouissances, je suis particulièrement heureux de vous annoncer notre dernier numéro. Je vous demande d’acclamer haut et fort le seul, l’unique, l’inimitable dompteur de Brave Vesperia, Yuri Lowell ! »


	9. Le dompteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist :
> 
> Edvard Grieg – In the Hall of the Mountain King
> 
> Queen – Princes of the Universe

** Le dompteur **

A l’exception de l’écuyère, tous les membres du cirque de Brave Vesperia étaient capables de faire preuve de cruauté. Même monsieur Loyal, même le clown blanc qui pourtant n’approuvaient pas les activités du cirque pouvaient, sous certaines conditions et s’ils étaient poussés dans leurs dernières extrémités, agir de façon particulièrement cruelle. Mais au sein de la troupe, le dompteur était sans conteste le plus impitoyable et le plus inflexible de tous. Les criminels avaient beau gémir, pleurer ou supplier sa pitié devant lui, il restait sourd à leurs appels et ceux de la Galerie des Monstres tremblaient à sa vue. Il appréciait pourtant tous les membres du cirque à divers degrés, même l’excentrique magicienne au mauvais caractère ou l’Auguste pervers qui ne cessait de se plaindre pour un rien mais le premier dans son cœur était sans conteste monsieur Loyal. Le dompteur ne cachait pas sa préférence pour lui et clamait sans arrêt qu’il était son membre favori en dépit des innombrables disputes qu’ils avaient ensemble tel un vieux couple, ce qui amusait par ailleurs le reste de la troupe...

Pour le moment, avec son fouet en main, il brillait sur la piste du cirque dans sa tenue presque intégralement noire. Son haut, dont le tiers supérieur était couvert de paillettes améthyste, dévoilait son cou, ses épaules et une partie de son torse, laissant entrevoir une fine musculature qui aurait fait pâmer d’émotions les jeunes demoiselles. Le pantalon sombre était parfaitement moulé sur ses jambes et ses longues bottes grises foncées complétaient son ensemble. A l’inverse de son numéro avec Repede, il avait attaché sa chevelure brune avec une cordelette tressée pour dégager son visage. Ses yeux onyx fixaient son public d’une lueur narquoise tandis qu’il affichait un sourire ouvertement moqueur, voire goguenard. Il observait ses invités derrière les grilles métalliques qu’on avait fait monter pendant le numéro de la funambule-trapéziste même si ces dernières ne servaient guère à grand-chose sauf pour rassurer les spectateurs. Ses fauves lui obéissaient au doigt et à l’œil. Ils n’attaqueraient jamais quelqu’un sans que leur maître leur ordonne et pendant sa longue carrière, plus longue que son apparence de jeune homme de vingt et un ans ne la laisse présager, il n’y avait jamais eu d’exception. Jamais.

Le rôle du dompteur était tenu par Yuri Lowell, l’un des membres les plus éminents du cirque de Brave Vesperia. Malgré son apparent côté rebelle et indiscipliné, il se chargeait d’appliquer scrupuleusement la Loi du cirque. Toutefois, sa façon d’agir, sa nonchalance à la limite du dédain et de la paresse et le désordre qu’il mettait toujours un peu partout où il passait exaspéraient Flynn qui était le second dans la hiérarchie après le Maître du cirque et qui avait souvent l’impression de travailler pour deux. Ceci provoquait sans arrêt des disputes entre eux mais chacun acceptait et tolérait beaucoup de l’autre. Principalement parce qu’ils éprouvaient une réelle affection, un amour profond empreint de respect l’un envers l’autre mais aussi de par leurs fonctions respectives qui étaient difficiles. Quand ils n’étaient pas en représentation et qu’ils ne se chamaillaient pas pour des raisons toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, il était admirable d’apprécier leur relation, leur complicité, ces regards qu’ils échangeaient donnant l’impression qu’ils communiquaient avec leurs yeux dans un langage secret, mystérieux des autres membres de la troupe. Et dans ces moments, on comprenait pourquoi le dompteur montrait ouvertement sa préférence pour son précieux monsieur Loyal.

L’orchestre entonna un morceau à la fois doux et épique avec néanmoins un petit côté funèbre qui n’aurait pas été déplacé pour un enterrement dans un cimetière. Le dompteur fit claquer son fouet et cinq tigres se précipitèrent sur cinq socles disposés en demi-cercle sur la piste. Selon les représentations, le dompteur variait la nature et la quantité des fauves. Cela pouvait être six, sept jusqu’à neuf animaux et en plus des tigres, Yuri disposait de lions, lionnes, lynx, guépards et panthères. Mais pour cette nuit, ce serait cinq tigres.

Le premier tigre fit plusieurs tours de piste en courant avec grâce et souplesse. Il fut progressivement suivi du second puis du troisième avant que tous se mirent à exécuter la même course. Puis le dompteur fit une nouvelle fois claquer son fouet pour les obliger à faire demi-tour et à se dresser sur leurs pattes arrière. Il fallait remarquer l’étonnante facilité et rapidité avec laquelle les animaux tinrent debout, plus de deux minutes tout de même. Et malgré cet effort, ils ne paraissaient guère montrer des signes de fatigue.

Le dompteur mit ensuite le feu à trois cerceaux et ordonna à ses tigres de sauter à l’intérieur. Le public put ainsi voir un curieux ballet de tigres bondissants à la fois farouche, sauvage et quelque peu irréel, les félins n’ayant pas l’air d’être excessivement effrayé par le feu mais les spectateurs crurent que c’était à cause d’un entraînement intensif. En réalité, le dompteur ne passait pas tant que ça son temps avec ses fauves et il possédait beaucoup de liberté. Plus que monsieur Loyal ou la magicienne en tout cas. Il profitait surtout de ses instants de loisir pour s’amuser avec la funambule-trapéziste, se moquer de l’Auguste alias le vieil homme, se distraire avec Repede ou taquiner l’écuyère et le clown blanc avec quelques sarcasmes. On pouvait de temps à autre le voir se balader en ville seul ou avec Repede, ou encore préparer quelques recettes de sa création – principalement des sucreries – qu’il distribuait à ses compagnons. Mais son activité favorite consistait surtout à embêter monsieur Loyal lorsqu’il trouvait qu’il travaillait trop et qu’il se surmenait. Bien sûr, cela énervait Flynn mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire pardonner en l’amadouant avec des activités plus… intimes…

Pendant que certains des fauves continuaient à bondir dans les cerceaux en feu, le dompteur lança des balles en caoutchouc vers certains qui, aussitôt, agitèrent leurs pattes comme pour lacérer l’air mais en réalité, ils frappaient les balles. L’un réussit même, d’un mouvement nonchalant, à percuter une balle avec sa queue, la redirigeant directement vers son maître qui l’intercepta avant de la renvoyer immédiatement et cette fois, le félin bondit pour rattraper l’objet et le coincer entre ses crocs. Après avoir récupéré la balle, Yuri récompensa l’animal en le caressant derrière les oreilles.

Il était désormais temps de passer à la seconde partie de son numéro…

Un cri perçant déchira l’air et soudain, un homme et une femme échevelés furent poussés sur la piste. Comme les précédents infortunés, ils étaient en guenilles : ainsi, on voyait les mollets et les cuisses de l’homme tandis que la femme portait une robe en lambeaux. Tous les deux étaient d’une maigreur effrayante, les traits de leurs visages tirés, les yeux exorbités et injectés de sang. Ils tremblèrent de tous leurs membres lorsqu’ils aperçurent les fauves qui les fixaient avec un regard de convoitise mais ils devinrent livides, pâles comme un linge quand ils reconnurent le dompteur qui avait un sourire en coin quelque peu cruel et ils furent sur le point de s’évanouir tant leur frayeur était immense. La femme ne pouvait s’empêcher de ronger les ongles de sa main d’un air nerveux et les lèvres de l’homme se tordait en une moue qui aurait pu être comique si la situation avait été très différente. Toutefois, Yuri ne se laissait pas du tout attendrir et les tigres les dévisageaient avec une lueur malveillante dans leurs yeux…

« Voici un échantillon des pires monstres que notre Galerie possède ! » déclara Yuri en faisant claquer son fouet contre le sol pour avoir toute l’attention de son public. « Ces deux-là sont les époux Miénart, de véritables fripouilles sans scrupules qui s’amusaient avec ceux qui leur étaient socialement inférieurs ! Profitant de leur sang bleu, ils abusaient de leur position pour procéder à plusieurs arrestations contre ceux qui s’opposaient à eux avant de les lâcher aux chiens pour se débarrasser définitivement de leurs gêneurs. Aujourd’hui, ils paieront pour leurs crimes mais ils ne seront pas les seuls ! »

L’orchestre émit un roulement de tambour et trois individus supplémentaires furent forcés d’entrer sur la piste : deux hommes dont les traits physiques similaires laissaient deviner qu’ils étaient parents et une femme à la longue chevelure blonde ternie par la saleté et la séquestration dans la Galerie des Monstres. Les trois avaient les joues émaciés, creusés et avaient à la fois un regard las et apeuré. Ils sursautèrent sur place quand ils entendirent un nouveau claquement de fouet du dompteur pendant que la foule restait silencieuse, incapable de détourner les yeux.

Yuri désigna ensuite les deux premiers hommes alors que dans le même temps, les tigres rugissaient avec fracas pour témoigner de leur impatience.

« Voici l’oncle et le neveu Sandore qui, pour s’approprier  de la terre d’un pauvre paysan qui n’aspirait qu’à la tranquillité et qui aurait pu faire fortune, n’ont pas hésité à boucher la source qui arrosait son domaine avec la complicité de leur village et qui ont poussé ce malheureux paysan à l’épuisement et à la mort ! » [1]

Un nouveau coup de fouet et certains parmi les spectateurs les plus proches des coulisses auraient pu jurer avoir entendu un sinistre et cruel ricanement provenant de l’entrée des artistes…

« Quant à cette dame, elle était une duchesse qui immolait au feu tous ceux qui étaient incapables de payer leurs redevances. Elle n’hésitait pas non plus à enfermer quelques-unes de ses servantes pour s’amuser à les torturer et à les avilir de la pire des façons. Mais au cirque de Brave Vesperia, nobles ou pas, puissants ou pas, princes, ducs ou comtes, les criminels paient toujours pour ce qu’ils ont commis ! Personne n’échappe au châtiment qu’il mérite ! »

Il s’approcha alors de l’un de ses fauves, le plus grand et le plus fort, et poussa légèrement sa tête en direction des cinq personnes en émettant un son proche du râle avec sa gorge. Puis il frappa le sol trois fois avec son fouet.

Cette fois, les gens assistèrent en direct à un massacre, extrêmement bref mais intense. Ce fut si rapide que les plus jeunes ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait sur la piste tandis que les adultes s’interrogeaient sur ce cirque aux numéros quelque peu macabres et étranges…

De ce fait, l’incident ne dura que quelques secondes. Les cinq tigres rugirent et se jetèrent sans vergogne sur leurs victimes, leur brisant le cou lors de leur charge initiale avant de les dévorer voracement, arrachant des lambeaux de chair tandis que le dompteur allumait des serpentins de feux multicolores ou des bâtons émettant une multitude d’étincelles colorées qui émerveillaient les enfants. C’était très joli à voir, ces nombreuses couleurs vives qui s’associaient et faisaient rêver la foule… si on exceptait ce qui se passait sur la piste ! Une fois que les fauves terminèrent leur tâche, ils se ruèrent vers la sortie, laissant cinq squelettes proprement nettoyés. Pendant qu’ils démontaient les grilles et récupéraient les socles et les cerceaux, Raven et Karol en profitèrent pour emporter prestement les squelettes.

Le dompteur salua ironiquement la foule dont la rumeur grondait en sourdine mais dans le même temps, des pétards et des feux de Bengale aux couleurs psychédéliques explosèrent un peu partout sur la piste et sous le chapiteau. Puis les projecteurs montrèrent la funambule-trapéziste qui jetait une pluie de sucreries appétissantes aux couleurs merveilleuses. Les plus jeunes goûtaient et les trouvèrent complètement savoureuses, un délice si excellentissime qu’elles apparaissaient presque paradisiaques. Les adultes eux-mêmes qui sentaient l’arôme pénétrant ne purent s’empêcher de les dévorer avec extase, même ceux qui habituellement détestaient les confiseries et le sucré. Il y eut pourtant un certain nombre de personnes qui, à peine la sucrerie dans la bouche, se mit à les recracher avec vigueur, affichant ouvertement une moue dégoûtée. Ceux-là n’échappèrent pas au regard gris du dompteur qui les toisait d’un air inquisiteur…

Et au final, ce fut un tonnerre d’applaudissements qui retentit sous le chapiteau du cirque, un véritable triomphe. Des félicitations fusèrent de toutes parts, des rires joyeux et enfantins explosèrent, des cris et des exclamations résonnèrent. Alors, sous les acclamations des spectateurs en liesse, monsieur Loyal rejoignit la piste auprès du dompteur avant de les saluer à son tour. Le dompteur n’avait que d’yeux pour lui pendant que dernier s’adressait aux visiteurs.

Il était temps de clore cette représentation et de passer à présent aux véritables activités du cirque…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Inspiré, bien sûr, du Papet et d’Ugolin, les personnages de Marcel Pagnol qui ont trompé Jean de Florette et ont provoqué indirectement sa mort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Fin de cette fic. Les mystères sont donc dévoilés…

** Le final **

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, notre représentation est terminée. » déclara monsieur Loyal à ses invités. « Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable moment parmi nous et vous retrouver très vite pour notre prochaine représentation. Applaudissez une dernière fois nos artistes : Estelle, la gracieuse écuyère, le duo de clowns Raven et Karol, notre extraordinaire Repede… »

Au fur et à mesure qu’il les citait, chaque membre nommé revenait vers la piste pour adresser un dernier adieu au public. On revit donc les cheveux roses de l’écuyère, les mines défroquées du clown blanc et de l’Auguste, le pelage bleu et blanc du chien savant, le tricorne de pirate de la lanceuse de couteaux, le costume fantasque de sorcière de la magicienne ou les courbes voluptueuses de la funambule-trapéziste.

« N’oubliez pas de revenir demain pour vous amuser sur nos stands. Confiseries, jeux de tir ou de massacre, il y en aura pour tous les goûts. » poursuivit le maître de cérémonie. « Et surtout, nous vous ouvrirons notre Galerie des Monstres où vous pourrez admirer certains de nos spécimens les plus remarquables. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, ainsi s’achève notre soirée. Nous vous invitons à regagner la sortie dans l’ordre et le calme… enfin, si vous êtes capables de la voir… Au nom de toute la troupe de Brave Vesperia, je vous dis " au revoir et à bientôt" ! »

La foule se pressait vers la sortie, souriante et ravie, discutant allègrement des divers numéros qu’ils avaient vus. Les enfants couraient vers la sortie en gambadant tout en grignotant encore les bonbons qu’ils avaient attrapés, accompagnés des adultes, ouvriers, marchands, mineurs, dames aux belles tenues ou hommes à l’élégante toilette. Et progressivement, le nombre des visiteurs diminuaient inexorablement jusqu’à…

« Eh dites, pourquoi l’ouverture du chapiteau reste fermée ? »

« J’ai vu des gens partir. Y a-t-il une autre sortie ? »

« Où sont passés les autres ? Je les ai suivis mais après c’est comme si la foule m’avait rejeté en arrière. »

Plusieurs personnes étaient restées sous le chapiteau. Au moins une cinquantaine. Des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes et des moins jeunes. Tous semblaient déconcertés, de plus en plus inquiets en s’apercevant que le nombre des spectateurs se réduisait et qu’ils ne restaient bientôt qu’eux sous le chapiteau. Le dompteur reconnut la plupart : il s’agissait de ceux qui avaient recraché les sucreries qui pleuvaient à la fin de la représentation. Ils étaient assis sur leurs gradins ou debout près de la piste circulaire du cirque, essayant de s’approcher de l’endroit par lequel ils étaient entrés mais ils semblaient incapables d’aller plus loin.

« Quand allez-vous remonter les pans de cette tente géante et l’ouvrir ? » s’impatienta un autre.

Pourtant, la sortie du chapiteau était là, grande ouverte ! Mais cet homme était tout simplement incapable de la voir alors qu’elle était juste sous ses yeux…

S’avançant vers l’ouverture de sa démarche posée, monsieur Loyal traversa la piste sous le regard médusé des personnes présentes mais qui n’osèrent toutefois ni l’interroger, ni esquisser un mouvement vers lui comme s’ils étaient figés sur place.

« Flynn, on pourrait peut-être… en laisser sortir davantage ? » demanda l’écuyère de sa voix douce et pleine de compassion.

Mais le maître de cérémonie secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ses yeux azur trahissaient pourtant une sorte de regret.

« Je suis désolé Estellise mais ceux-là… »

Il tira sur les ficelles, condamnant définitivement la sortie.

« … sont ceux qui resteront à jamais parmi nous car telle est notre Loi ! » déclara le jeune homme blond d’une voix glacée avec une expression sévère.

Il retourna sur la piste, près du dompteur, sans que personne ne réagisse parmi les spectateurs, ni même éleva la voix. Ils étaient trop abasourdis par l’annonce brutale et implacable de Flynn dont l’attitude bienveillante au début de la représentation avait changé. Les traits de son magnifique visage s’étaient durcis pendant qu’il contemplait froidement tous les individus qui étaient désormais piégés sous le chapiteau du cirque de Brave Vesperia.

La magicienne haussa un sourcil, croisa les bras avant d’examiner autour d’elle. Puis sa voix, empreinte d’un ton à la limite du dédain et du mépris, s’exclama :

« Qu’une cinquantaine d’humains Flynn ? Seulement qu’une cinquantaine ? As-tu encore été un peu trop généreux avec certains ? Plus que quiconque, tu devrais connaître parfaitement la Loi et… »

« Si tu avais pris la peine de venir à la dernière réunion Rita, celle où tu t’es absentée à cause d’une expérience, tu aurais su que pour cette première représentation, il avait été décidé de se limiter aux… cas sans espoir de rédemption. J’ai donc fait ce qu’il m’a été demandé ! » répliqua le blond quelque peu vexé avant que sa voix se fit autoritaire. « A propos, je t’ai déjà dit que tu devais modérer ton tempérament lors des spectacles et ce, même en coulisses ! Dois-je soutirer une partie de ce que je t’alloue pour prévoir des costumes ignifuges pour Raven et Karol ? »

Rita marmonna alors quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses mais son ton s’était radouci. Après tout, Flynn ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de son absence – alors qu’en tant que second dans la hiérarchie du cirque, il aurait pu, même dû, ne pas laisser passer cette faute – à cette réunion qu’elle avait complètement négligée tant elle était plongée dans ses recherches. Et puis, il avait raison : elle aurait dû attendre la fin de la représentation avant de laisser exploser sa colère sur Raven et Karol.

« Sur ce, j’aimerais qu’on passe à la suite. » intervint le dompteur. « J’aimerais en finir au plus vite avec ces humains et… »

« Attendez un peu ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? » explosa l’un des spectateurs restants avec une voix trahissant un début de panique.

Tous les membres de la troupe furent faussement surpris par cette interruption et se tournèrent vers lui : regard attristé d’Estelle, ceux fermés de Karol et Flynn, celui hautain de Repede, dissimulant à peine son manque d’intérêt pour Rita, yeux moqueurs et amusés pour Raven, Judith et Patty et plutôt teintés d’ironie et de sarcasme pour Yuri.

« Vous n’avez pas compris ? » demanda la funambule-trapéziste avec un étonnement feint. « Vous allez rester ici ! Et les plus remarquables spécimens de monstruosité iront compléter notre collection dans notre formidable Galerie ! »

« Que… Quoi ? »

« Allons allons, vous n’allez pas croire que nous allons vous relâcher après ce que chacun d’entre vous a commis. Entre celui qui tue ses propres complices pour s’assurer de leur silence, celui qui a tué son collaborateur pour s’approprier le fruit de ses recherches ou encore ceux qui se sont unis pour une campagne de calomnies pour déstabiliser le propriétaire d’une entreprise qui leur faisait de l’ombre avant de le pousser au suicide et d’entraîner le reste de sa famille dans une misère noire, nous avons là une belle brochette de monstres et nous n’avons que l’embarras du choix. » affirma l’Auguste.

« Attendez, vous n’avez pas le droit de nous retenir contre notre gré ici. C’est de la séquestration simple et pure ! » protesta une femme aux habits riches et soyeux de fourrure.

« Par contre, vous, vous vous permettez de maintenir prisonnière l’une de vos femmes de chambre qui a fini par dépérir suite à la malnutrition et à la maltraitance que vous faisiez subir. Et vous avez pris bien soin d’en dissimuler toute trace pour éviter que votre réputation en souffre nanoja. » répliqua la lanceuse de couteaux d’un air accusateur.

Fort de leur supériorité numérique, la cinquantaine de prisonniers se rapprochaient de la piste, encerclant inconsciemment la troupe du cirque de façon menaçante comme une meute de chacals s’approchant d’une proie acculée. A l’exception d’Estelle qui se sentit nerveuse en constatant cela et qui, de ce fait, se rapprocha de Rita, les autres membres n’y firent même pas attention, plutôt en train de badiner gaiement sur les petits faits divers du quotidien.

« Demain Karol, c’est toi qui est de corvée de cuisine. Fais-nous ta fameuse omelette nanoja ! » s’écria Patty d’un air excité.

« D’accord, puisque tu y tiens. » répondit Karol en marmonnant.

Mais leurs prisonniers ne semblaient guère apprécier d’être ignorés.

« Eh dites, nous voulons sortir d’ici ! »

Certains des spectateurs se pensant plus rusés voulurent contourner le problème en passant discrètement par l’entrée des artistes. Mal leur en prit : Repede se mit à aboyer pour donner l’alerte et Rita et Patty réagirent immédiatement en lançant à volonté des boules de feu et des poignards, ce qui les transforma en torches humaines vivantes hurlantes de douleur et en pelotes de couteaux humanoïdes qui se convulsionnèrent sur le sol avec des râles d’agonie avant de rendre l’âme.

« Bon, ça suffit ! » dit le brun dompteur en posant le poing contre sa hanche d’une mine mécontente. « Je ne tolère pas que des humains bafouent notre Loi en tentant de lâchement échapper à ce qu’ils méritent ! Tue tous ceux qui veulent imiter ces premiers déserteurs Repede ! »

Le fidèle Cerbère du chapiteau aboya de façon sonore pour montrer qu’il avait compris sa mission.

« Qu’est-ce que vous allez nous faire ? Qui êtes-vous réellement ? » demanda l’une des captives d’une voix craintive en regardant désespérément les deux sorties qui semblaient définitivement condamnées.

« Vous n’êtes pas humains ! Vous êtes des monstres ! » s’écria l’un des hommes en pointant un index accusateur. « Aucun être humain ne peut faire ce que vous avez… ce que vous avez accompli ! »

« Bon en voilà au moins un qui sait au moins faire fonctionner un peu ses neurones. » grommela Rita. « Mais il n’a certainement pas pigé qu’il n’est pas du tout en position de force ! »

« De toute façon, autant vous le dire. » déclara Judith de sa voix claire et posée. « Vous pourriez être deux fois plus nombreux que… »

Soudain, elle fut interrompue par un petit cri de surprise émis par Estelle qui dévisageait un homme à barbe noire qui la tenait en joue avec son revolver.

« Faites-moi sortir d’ici et retenez le cabot ! » ordonna-t-il. « Autrement, votre charmante écuyère va se retrouver avec un corps aussi troué que celui d’une passoire ! »

« Ah, comme toujours il y en a qui font de la résistance… » soupira Raven d’une voix blasée.

« Comment oses-tu menacer Estelle, sale humain ? Attends un peu que je t’explose… »

« S’il vous plaît monsieur, baissez votre arme. » intervint celle aux cheveux roses en s’efforçant de rester calme et polie. « C’est inutile de pointer votre revolver contre moi car… »

Impatienté par ce babillage et commençant à perdre les pédales à cause des circonstances qu’il ne comprenait pas – comment ces saltimbanques pourraient-ils rester de marbre devant une menace de mort ? –, l’agresseur à barbe noire – un criminel endurci dans les meurtres de jeunes et jolies filles – n’eut aucun remord à appuyer sur la crosse de son arme dans le but de tuer la jeune écuyère du cirque. Lorsque la détonation retentit sous le chapiteau, un hurlement s’éleva avant de vite s’éteindre avant que tout le monde constata que l’écuyère… était toujours debout et vivante et que Judith s’était interposé, serrant quelque chose dans son poing. Lorsqu’elle l’ouvrit, les captifs purent observer avec stupéfaction que dans sa paume était coincée une balle… Non, elle n’avait tout de même pas intercepté une… Cette fois, ils se tinrent étonnamment cois, apeurés par ce miracle qu’ils ne pouvaient saisir.

« Comme je le disais, vous pourriez être deux fois plus nombreux que vous serez incapable de faire du mal à ne serait-ce que l’un d’entre nous. » reprit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés comme si elle n’avait jamais été interrompue. « Patty, peut-être qu’une démonstration serait de rigueur. »

La petite pirate se saisit de son pistolet, le fit tournoyer avant de viser le cœur de Raven et de tirer. Il ne s’écroula ni de douleur en se tenant la poitrine, ni ne poussa des gémissements d’agonie. Et la petite foule qui assiégeait les membres du cirque sentirent un frissonnement parcourir leur colonne vertébrale et une terreur dont ils ignoraient l’origine.

« Bien, nous avons fait le point sur ce détail, j’allais répondre sur ce que nous sommes. » poursuivit la funambule-trapéziste.

« Comme les moins idiots d’entre vous l’ont compris, nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains. » fit la magicienne d’une moue pincée. « On nous désigne sous plusieurs noms : fées, lutins, pixies, le petit peuple et autres. Tout ce qui a trait aux êtres surnaturels nous est attribué. Mais le terme que nous préférons est celui de huldres, même si une bonne partie de ce qu’on raconte ne sont que des boniments pour donner l’impression que les humains peuvent lutter contre nous. »

« Inutile de songer aux Bibles, à l’eau bénite et à ce genre de choses. Cela ne sert à rien nanoja. » déclara Patty tout en jouant distraitement avec une dague.

« La légende n’a pourtant pas tout à fait tort quand ils nous évoquent sous le terme d’humanité cachée. » ajouta le dompteur.

« Quelle légende ? » osa l’un des prisonniers avec des lèvres blêmes et tremblantes.

« Oh, tu ne la connais pas ? » dit Yuri d’un ton goguenard. « Je peux te la raconter rapidement. Un jour, votre imbécile de Dieu – s’il existe réellement – s’est rendu dans le chalet d’une femme mais cette dernière n’a pu que laver la moitié de ses enfants. Honteuse, elle les cacha à Dieu qui déclara alors que la moitié souillée serait cachée de l’humanité. Ainsi naquirent les huldres selon cette légende chrétienne. »

« Il faut admettre que l’un des rares points où cette légende ne s’est pas trompée, c’est lorsqu’ils parlent des talents en magie. » fit remarquer Karol.

« Boniments d’intégristes religieux pour nous minimiser, nous culpabiliser et nous donner un sentiments d’infériorité par rapport aux humains ! » grogna Rita en brandissant son poing en l’air et en agitant les manches amples de son costume. « Je préfère largement l’autre légende, celle qu’on raconte parmi nous. »

« Oui, moi aussi. » approuva Judith. « Celle qui raconte que le soleil et la lune se sont livrés un concours pour gagner les faveurs des ancêtres humains. Suite à un tirage au sort, le soleil commença le premier. Il offrit donc sa lumière, sa chaleur, des sols fertiles et surtout de quoi nourrir les gens et la grande majorité qui fut les premiers êtres humains, éblouie par ses présents, le déclara vainqueur sans même attendre le tour de la lune. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec l’astre de feu alors elle déclara : « Moi, je ne peux vous offrir pareils présents mais comparé à ce peuple condamné à la sédentarité et à être courbé en permanence sur leurs cultures, je vous donnerai la liberté. Vous errerez, libre de vous fixer ou de partir ailleurs. Je vous apprendrais à apprivoiser les secrets de mon domaine et la nuit n’aura plus de mystères pour vous. » Cela suffit pour convaincre la minuscule minorité qui n’avait pas choisi les présents du soleil et qui devint les premiers huldres. Malgré sa victoire, le soleil fut vexé qu’elle ne soit pas totale comme il l’espérait et depuis ce jour, on dit qu’il a toujours tout fait pour discréditer et faire oublier les huldres. »

Après tout d’une certaine manière, tant mieux que les humains aient oublié leur existence. Il était en effet plus jouissif de la leur rappeler pendant que leurs visages se déformaient d’une indicible terreur avant de leur faire abandonner l’idée de résister qui était ridicule et vaine. D’ailleurs, ceux qui étaient présents à l’heure actuelle commençaient imperceptiblement à se replier… Ils commençaient à comprendre, ils devaient se douter de ce qui les attendait après ce long préambule.

« Hmm, peut-être que certains d’entre vous… veulent… soulager leur conscience ? » demanda Estelle d’une voix timide.

« Je vous conseille d’assumer vos péchés et de faire ce choix très vite. » annonça Flynn d’un ton grave. « De toute façon, il est inutile d’espérer vous échapper d’ici. Depuis la naissance de ce cirque, personne n’a réussi cet exploit. Personne. Et cela fait plus de cinq millénaires qu’il existe. »

« Cinq millénaires ? Vous plaisantez ! Ce… Ce n’est pas normal ! Je refuse de vous croire ! » s’écria un jeune homme dans la vingtaine au bord de l’hystérie.

« Tu sais gamin il y a rien de normal dans ce cirque. » révéla Raven en croisant nonchalamment ses bras derrière sa tête. « Même les chevaux et les fauves ne le sont pas : ils ont été créés à partir d’âmes humaines comme les vôtres au bon vouloir du Maître. Il leur trouvait une certaine utilité ainsi, même s’ils ont oublié qu’ils étaient humains. »

Soudain le jeune hystérique, au bord de la folie, saisit brutalement Flynn par le col avant de l’apostropher de façon virulente. Il ignorait juste qu’il venait de signer sa perte et celle de tous ses futurs compagnons d’infortune.

« Alors tout ça, c’est de votre faute ? » cria-t-il avec une expression affolée et rageuse à la fois. « C’est à cause de vous qu’on se retrouve enfermer dans ce cirque ? Faites-nous sortir d’ici ! Faites-nous sortir immédiatement ! Je… Vous voulez nous tuer, c’est ça ? Mais je ne finirai pas comme ça, non je refuse de finir comme ça ! »

« Veuillez me relâcher tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas. » répondit celui qui portait le costume de monsieur Loyal en le fixant d’un air effaré. « Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas le Maître du cirque. »

Oh, il n’avait pas peur pour lui-même ! Comme Patty et Raven l’avaient démontré, cet homme qui s’accrochait à lui ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Ce qu’il craignait, c’était que ce malheureux déclenche sans le vouloir une succession d’événements qui précipiterait son destin par un enfermement dans la Galerie mais au vu de l’expression de _cette_ personne qu’il entraperçut derrière le dos de son agresseur, il sut qu’il était déjà trop tard.

« Alors qui est le responsable ? » hurla le fou furieux d’une voix stridente.

L’homme ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse lorsqu’il sentit une présence lugubre et sinistre derrière son dos. Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir que des doigts acérés agrippaient et s’enfonçaient dans sa nuque avec une force herculéenne. Puis il fut soulevé avant d’être fracassé par terre, visage plaqué contre le sol. Le choc avait été d’une telle violence qu’il fut certain d’avoir le nez cassé, des os brisés et que le goût du sang monta jusqu’à ses lèvres.

« Ah là là, toucher au favori du Maître, quelle erreur ! Il en aura au moins pour trois siècles de tortures et de souffrances dans la Galerie. » commenta Raven avec amusement.

La fureur du Maître du cirque était palpable aux yeux de tous et fit reculer de plusieurs pas tous les êtres humains présents. Ses yeux onyx semblaient brûler d’une vive flamme sauvage et barbare tandis que sa longue chevelure noire paraissait voleter comme une oriflamme…

« Tu vas regretter très amèrement d’avoir posé un doigt sur Flynn. » assura-t-il en resserrant sa poigne sur sa prise. « J’étais prêt à vous donner le choix entre une mort rapide ou à une longue et douloureuse agonie mais je ne peux accepter qu’un monstre comme toi qui a du sang sur les mains ose toucher à ce que j’ai de plus précieux ! »

Sentant la catastrophe venir pour les êtres humains restants qui allaient devoir subir une colère qu’il jugeait disproportionnée, Flynn tenta d’intervenir :

« Yuri, non ! Je t’en prie, ce n’est pas la peine de… »

Le dompteur, ou plutôt le Maître du cirque, le contempla pendant un long moment. Il était celui qui avait toute autorité sur le cirque et personne n’osait le contredire sauf Flynn. Il érigeait la Loi que tous respectaient et se chargeait de la faire appliquer, à savoir que tout être humain pénétrant dans son domaine devait payer pour ses péchés, surtout s’il se révélait incapable d’éprouver du remord pour ses actes. A ceux-là, il les condamnait à croupir dans sa Galerie où ils pouvaient rester prisonniers pendant plusieurs siècles à subir d’affreuses et continuelles tortures et souffrances jusqu’à ce qu’il estime que le prix de leurs crimes soit soldé. Pourquoi ce cirque et de pareilles atrocités ? Un peu par jeu, par envie de duper les êtres humains. Peut-être aussi un peu par altruisme et par compassion bien que de manière générale, il méprisait les humains, des créatures cupides, ambitieuses, envieuses et peinant à se tolérer les uns les autres, capables du pire juste pour satisfaire leurs intérêts personnels – il y avait bien sûr quelques exceptions notables comme Flynn. Et aussi un peu pour se distraire car il fallait bien trouver un moyen de faire passer le temps quand on a l’inconvénient d’être immortel et d’avoir vécu quelques millénaires…

Par l’existence de son cirque et de ses représentations, il se chargeait de rappeler aux humains tout ce qui a trait au mystérieux, à l’inexplicable… Que tout n’était pas sous leur contrôle ou leur domination… Peut-être était-ce aussi une sorte de vengeance des huldres, chassés de la mémoire des hommes et dont les récits avaient niés l’existence, humanité cachée que les légendes s’efforçaient de calomnier pour prouver la suprématie de l’Homme… Alors oui, aux yeux de l’être humain, leurs châtiments barbares, cette manière désinvolte de jouer avec les vies humaines, cet amusement qu’ils éprouvaient lorsqu’ils infligeaient souffrances et tortures à leurs proies, pouvaient sembler d’une extrême cruauté et les faisaient apparaître comme des monstres. Mais pour les huldres, voir des créatures capables de tuer, de faire souffrir, de jouir ou de plonger leurs propres semblables dans la misère et le malheur pour des raisons qu’ils estimaient égoïstes, voilà ce qu’ils caractérisaient de monstrueux.

Après avoir fixé son membre favori, la colère du Maître du cirque parut retomber un peu avant qu’il pousse un soupir.

« Très bien. Estelle, tu peux partir. »

« Hmm… oui. Essayez juste de ne pas être trop… méchants avec eux. » dit-elle un peu inquiète.

Elle fit une dernière petite révérence sur la piste puis quitta le chapiteau en empruntant l’entrée des artistes sous l’œil de Repede qui la laissa passer. Ceux qui voulaient profiter de ce moment pour fuir furent aussitôt refroidis par les grognements menaçants et la dague que l’animal tenait dans sa gueule. Le départ de l’écuyère soulagea Rita : celle aux cheveux roses était trop gentille et innocente pour assister à ce qui allait suivre. Elle partait toujours avant _ce_ moment.

« Pour le reste, vous savez quoi faire. Faites le tri et enfermez les pires du lot dans la Galerie. » poursuivit Yuri avant de se tourner vers le jeune hystérique qui avait agressé Flynn et de le pointer du doigt.

« Et commencez par celui-là ! »

L’homme tremblait de tous ses membres et il était dans un état pitoyable. Le second dans la hiérarchie du cirque le fixa un instant avant de fermer les yeux, pousser un soupir et de détourner le regard.

« Vous avez tous entendu les ordres du Maître ? Faites appliquer sa Loi ! » commanda celui qui possédait le rôle de monsieur Loyal.

Karol, le clown blanc, tendit sa paume ouverte devant lui avant de matérialiser dans sa main une hache géante qui semblait peser le double de sa corpulence.

« J’ai beau être là depuis quelques siècles mais je déteste toujours ce moment. » marmonna-t-il quand il resserra sa prise sur son arme.

« Moi aussi. » avoua Flynn.

Pressentant ce qui allait se passer, une jeune femme d’une beauté remarquable aux cheveux châtain à la jolie robe de dentelle et aux magnifiques pendants d’oreilles se précipita sur la piste et se jeta aux pieds de Flynn et de Karol. Son instinct de survie lui soufflait qu’elle avait plus de chances avec ces deux-là, ce qui n’était pas totalement faux.

« Pitié non ! Je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas mourir ! » gémissait-elle.  « Je rendrai tous les bijoux, je paierai des indemnités à ceux que j’ai trompés, mais je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux vivre ! Je veux sortir d’ici ! »

Monsieur Loyal et le clown blanc échangèrent un regard avant que le blond pousse à nouveau un soupir. Il se pencha ensuite vers la femme éplorée avant de lui dire quelques mots pour la réconforter :

« Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Tout va s’arranger. Je vais vous faire sortir de ce cauchemar et mettre fin à vos souffrances. »

En entendant ce qu’elle voulait entendre, la belle femme s’affala par terre. Ce fut pour cette raison qu’elle n’aperçut pas les yeux azur de Flynn prendre une lueur froide et les traits de son visage changer d’expression. Elle ne le vit pas non plus matérialiser une épée, ni enfoncer la pointe de celle-ci dans son dos pour lui percer le poumon et le cœur. A peine un masque hébété apparut sur sa figure lorsqu’elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait avant de rendre définitivement son âme noire. Au moins une qui ne finirait pas dans la Galerie à souffrir mille tortures. Son cauchemar, comme l’avait promis Flynn, avait pris définitivement fin.

Et comme si cette mort était un signal, les autres membres de la troupe se déchaînèrent. Des boules de feu, des flèches et des dagues explosèrent de toutes parts. Alors le massacre commença.

Pendant trente longues minutes, des hurlements retentirent sous le chapiteau du cirque ainsi que les pleurs et les gémissements de ceux et celles qui étaient emmenés dans la Galerie pour des souffrances renouvelées.

Mais il n’y avait aucun être humain pour les entendre…

\--§--

Dans sa roulotte, après avoir retiré son costume de monsieur Loyal, Flynn était assis sur son bureau en train de compter et de recompter la recette du jour, notant la somme récoltée sur son cahier quand Yuri fit irruption.

« Toujours en train de travailler décidément ! Tu ne cesses de te surmener ! » reprocha-t-il.

« Evidemment puisque le véritable chef de ce cirque préfère profiter de l’air nocturne plutôt que de s’occuper des responsabilités qu’il a eu l’amabilité de me refiler. » répliqua Flynn.

« Mais mon second est si compétent et si doué pour ce genre de choses! Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas en profiter. » fit le brun d’un ton faussement plaintif avant de se poser sans aucune gêne sur le bureau du blond.

Le Maître du cirque dévisagea son favori puis écarta sans ménagement son cahier de compte et le mit hors de sa portée, l’empêchant ainsi de continuer son travail.

« Hé ! Rends-moi ça ! » protesta Flynn.

« Non non non ! » chantonna son interlocuteur. « J’ai décidé que tu avais assez travaillé pour cette nuit et qu’il est temps que tu me règles mon acompte. »

Avant que son amant puisse réagir, Yuri se pencha et déposa un baiser tendre et passionné. Ses efforts furent récompensés quand il sentit les mains de Flynn entourer son cou pour prolonger la délicieuse expérience entre eux, oubliant l’argent, les chiffres et les comptes. Le blond ne pensait plus qu’à ces lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, ces mains qui parcouraient son corps, à ce sentiment d’excitation et de plaisir que seul le dompteur et Maître du cirque était capable de lui donner. Puis il frissonna lorsqu’il aperçut des doigts agiles le dévêtir de la chemise blanche qu’il portait…

« Hmm, j’ai l’impression que la récompense me plaît mais que je l’apprécierai encore mieux dans ton lit. » dit Yuri.

Il joignit donc le geste à la parole et traîna donc son amant dans son lit. Caressant ses cheveux d’or, il le contempla un instant avant de lui demander :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Flynn poussa alors un soupir agacé :

« Oui, je vais bien Yuri. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que…. Humph… »

Son amant l’avait interrompu par un nouveau baiser. Parfois, il regrettait d’avoir retiré la "part d’humanité" de Flynn pour le changer en huldre et le condamner à une vie dont il semblait en souffrir. Oui, il s’était sans doute montré égoïste en amenant Flynn dans son monde. Mais en même temps, lui qui n’avait jamais désiré un être humain le voulait, seulement et uniquement cet être vivant qui avait éveillé en lui des sentiments qu’il ne croyait jamais connaître. Il l’avait choisi. Il lui était devenu tellement précieux.

Lorsque le baiser s’arrêta afin qu’ils reprennent son souffle, Flynn murmura :

« Yuri, je te l’ai déjà dit. Je t’aime et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Même si j’ai du mal à accepter les activités de Brave Vesperia, je ne pense pas être malheureux. Tant que tu restes avec moi. »

Le cœur du dompteur palpita de joie en entendant ces paroles. Il se rapprocha pour souffler à l’oreille de son amant :

« Dans ce cas, profitons ensemble de cette nuit. Tiens-toi prêt car je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux ! »

Ils plongèrent alors tous les deux dans un océan de délices et de plaisirs, goûtant chacun à la chaleur de l’autre avant d’unir leurs âmes dans le sommeil, pendant que quelques faibles cris lointains provenant de la Galerie des Monstres résonnaient désespérément dans l’obscurité…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDLA : Fin de Brave Vesperia Circus. A force de vouloir construire ce petit univers alternatif, j’ai prévu une suite Brave Vesperia Circus : les coulisses pour compléter ce que je n’ai pu mettre ici comme des morceaux de vie quotidienne des membres du cirque ou l’arrivée de certains au sein de la troupe, notamment celles de Flynn et Estelle. J’espère donc que cette fic vous a plu et vous dis donc à bientôt.


End file.
